Hate Falls In Love
by Demon Marker
Summary: Starts at the episode Livewire. While handling Leslie Supergirl comes across a new player in the super hero game, a Red Lantern called Atrocita. No one knows whose side she is on or what her plans are & in her human life Kara tries to comfort Leslie's girlfriend CJ as she tries to handle the fact that her lover is gone. Later will introduce Lena L. G!P OC. Slow burn SupercorpxOC
1. Chopper Down

Kara watched as Cat and Leslie fought in their heated discussion through the glass walls of Cat's office. "This isn't going to end well." Kara stated.

"Well, that's what you get for hating on Supergirl publicly when you work for her 'publicity guardian angel'." Winn replied.

Kara whipped her head around giving Winn an unimpressed look, about to deny his statement when she noticed her colleague CJ, who everyone knew, was Leslie's girlfriend. CJ had her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. Kara couldn't see CJ's face due to her long black hair covering her face. But Kara knew she was upset and worried.

Leslie then came storming out of Cat's office and was heading straight to the elevator. CJ immediately went after her telling her to wait up. Kara couldn't hear what was said with her human hearing, wanting to give the couple their privacy, she let it be. But from what she saw, it looked like it didn't end well, as it ended with Leslie angrily waving CJ off, clearly not wanting to talk.

CJ just stood, staring at the elevator where she last saw Leslie, she lowered her head and held the bridge of her nose in what looked like pain or just the feeling of being lost and not knowing what to do. Kara felt sorry for her. Everyone in the building new that Cat and Leslie's work relationship had always been bumpy, but to constantly be stuck in the middle of that had to be stressful to say the least. Kara slowly approached CJ not wanting to startle her in anyway. "Hey CJ.", Kara greeted in her sweet, caring voice.

CJ snapped out of her trance and gave Kara a small smile. "Hey Kara."

"Are you ok? Things didn't look like they had a happy ending in there." Kara remarked.

"Ha, tell me 'bout it. Leslie has always been a firecracker, which is good when it comes to the bedroom but not so much when it comes to business." Kara immediately started blushing at the mention of sex, "But hey, that's why everyone loves her, she's honest and she doesn't give a damn about what other people think about her. The problem is, Cat is exactly like her or should I say Leslie is exactly like Cat. I don't know what made her hate Supergirl so much. I don't know whether it's the loss of attention, or envy, or what it is! She loves her job so much Kara, and this altercation could end that and I don't know how either of us are going to handle that. I don't want to lose her over this Kara." CJ confessed with tears threatening to drop.

Kara immediately put her arms around CJ. "Hey, come on, it won't come to that I'm sure. You just have to try and stay positive. I'm sure things will get better."

"CJ?" The two women turned at the sound of CJ's name being called and saw Cat standing at her office door looking straight at them.

"Thanks for the talk Kara, even though it probably won't do me any good now that I have to go out of the frying pan and into the fires of the devil's lair." CJ said as she started walking towards Cat.

"Oh come on she's not that bad!" Kara called out.

CJ just turned around and mimicked devil horns on her head making Kara laugh, CJ gave Kara one last warm, charming smile before turning back towards Cat.

Cat had her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face. "I'll have you know I saw that TK."

"Actually it's CJ and you know it."

"Whatever, get in here." Cat instructed as she walked back to her desk. "Your girlfriend put on quite a displeasing show Miss Todd." Cat said as CJ closed the door and took a seat on her boss' sofa. "But you don't have to worry. The stupidity of your partner's actions will not reflect on your position here. But I know it's affecting you and it will probably effect your private life too. So I'm giving you the rest of the day off." Cat finished without even looking at CJ but at her latest project on her desk.

CJ was taken back by Cat's statement. "Miss Grant, I haven't taken a day off since- well- ever. I'm sure I'll be fine once I get back into my work."

"What made you think you had a choice in this? I will see you tomorrow morning." Cat said sternly.

CJ let out a long sigh and got up and opened the door about to leave, turning her head just slightly in Cat's direction, keeping her eyes on her hand that held the doorhandle. CJ said in a very light voice so only Cat would hear, "Thanks Cat."

Cat, still not looking up from her own work had a small smile on her face as she replied "You're welcome CJ. Happy Thanksgiving."

A similar smile appeared on CJ's face as she walked out of the office and left for the day.

A few hours later, Cat got a call. It was CJ and she was in tears and in a panic. "Cat- the chopper- Leslie- she's- she's."

"Calm the hell down CJ. I can't understand a word your saying." Cat could hear CJ take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down from the panic attack she was having.

Cat was standing by her desk, waited patiently for the girl on the other end of the line to get herself together, until Kara came running in, breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon. Cat gave Kara a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look, then Kara told her, "The Catco traffic chopper just went down, with Leslie Willis inside."

Cat's face dropped "CJ, what hospital has she been sent to?"

"National City Central."

"Kara and I are on our way. Tell the doctors to give Leslie the best room they got, I'll pay." With that Cat slams the receiver down and quickly grabs her coat. "Kara you're coming with me to Central Hospital. I hate hospitals as it is, at least with you there, you can comfort CJ while I have a germ break down and try to sort out this mess." Cat explained as she hurried to her private elevator with Kara not far behind.

Now Cat and Kara stood outside of Leslie's room. "God, I hate hospitals." Cat muttered before pushing the door open, entering the room. Cat and Kara both had to take a breath at what they saw. Leslie lying unconscious on the bed, her once beautiful bleach, blond hair now turned to silver and her skin now pale and as white as a ghost.

Cat went over to CJ who was seated next to her unconscious girlfriend, huddled over, crying her eyes out, and holding onto Leslie's hand for dear life. Cat placed her hand on CJ's shoulder. The crying girl lifted her head up to see who it was. Cat slowly leaned in and like a mother would to her child, kissed CJ on the head.

The action shocked Kara. Never has she seen Cat so…well… nice, towards someone other than Carter. Kara found herself wondering if it was just the situation that brought out this side of Cat or that maybe there might be something more to her and CJ's relationship that they let on. But this wasn't the time for such trivial matters, so Kara tucked her questions away for another time. CJ wiped away her tears. "Sorry, I didn't hear you guys come in." she said softly, her throat raw from all the crying.

"It's ok darling. Have the doctors said anything?"

"She's unconscious obviously, but she's stable. As for when she'll wake up, they have no idea if or when." CJ whimpered out a sob as she looked back at her girlfriend.

Kara bowed her head in shame. _I did this. I wasn't fast enough to save her. She's like this because I failed._ "Supergirl must feel awful." Kara voiced.

"Well she shouldn't. Despite the state she's in, Leslie's alive and so is the Pilot and I'm sure Cat's thankful that she doesn't have to buy another helicopter anytime soon although the repair bill is gonna be huge" Cat and Kara chuckled.

"Besides, I'm the one who sent her in that chopper. If anyone's to blame, it'd be me." Cat said letting out a breath.

"No. No one is to blame for this." CJ said sternly. "This was an accident. Leslie chose to go out in that storm. No one could have predicted that bolt of lightning. Not me, not Leslie, not you Cat or even Supergirl. NO ONE." she cracked. Cat moved back to CJ's side, rubbing calming circles on her back as she started crying again. "I just want her back."

"Kara, can you take CJ to the limo?"

CJ looked at Cat. "You have been here too long CJ. You probably haven't eaten and you need your sleep. If you're going to be any help to Leslie, you need to be at your best." Cat said, convincingly enough to receive a nod from the distraught woman.

The two women slowly left the room but not before CJ kissed Leslie on the forehead, whispering she'll be back in the morning. Cat watched as they were leaving, "I'll be out in a minute."

Waiting for the door to close and the girls out of site, Cat turned her attention to the unconscious woman lying in the bed. "Get up off your ass Willis. You and I know you're tougher than a bolt of Lightning. Come on, CJ loves you with all her heart and if you die on her, she won't recover from it. Then I'll have to climb my way to the afterlife to kick your ass. So save us both the trouble and get up." With her piece being said, Cat left the room.

Cat's limo pulled up to the apartment building CJ lived in. Both Kara and CJ got out, Cat calling out behind them. "Kara do you need a lift home?"

"No I'll be fine Miss Grant, my apartment block isn't far from here."

"Ok, CJ let me know how Leslie goes and I'll see you girls at work."

The women waved Cat off until the limo was out of sight. "Did you want to come up for a coffee? I'm kinda dreading being alone in the apartment at the moment." CJ blushed

"Sure, why not." How could Kara refuse? Despite being told not too she still felt guilty over what happened. Maybe spending more time with CJ could help. But she had her thanksgiving dinner with her family to prepare for, she remembered. "Actually I just remembered, I'm having a thanksgiving dinner with my family, but I tota-"

CJ giggled as Kara started digging herself into a whole. "It's ok Kara. To be honest I don't actually have any coffee anyway just booze so if anything you saved me from a whole lot of embarrassment just now." She smiled as she started walking off "I'll see you later Kara."

 _Yep that's me, been doing a whole lot of saving today._


	2. Livewire

Kara entered Cat's office. She was thankful to receive Cat's message asking for help with an emergency. Kara just experienced the worst of the worst of Thanksgiving dinners, with Alex and her foster mum, Eliza, getting into an argument over Alex's job as a big sister to keep Kara safe and hidden from the world. Just thinking about the situation gave Kara a headache, so when an evacuation route that Cat created for her unknowingly, she gladly took it.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks though, when she saw CJ standing next to a raging Cat. Kara casually pointed at CJ, "Didn't I just leave you at your apartment an hour ago?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, you did. But like I told you, I hate an empty house and I knew that Cat was going to be too stubborn not to work on Thanksgiving. So, I thought I'd come and bother her with some company. Plus, she's willingly paying me over time so, yay more money."

"I always work on Thanksgiving thank you very much. I know it might seem sad to you two, but I love it. Carter is with his dad, my mother won't eat a flightless bird and I am not pulled in 400 different directions by employees that need constant wet nursing." Cat informed.

"Well, at least you can be thankful for silence this year and also Kara, because she is going to fix this electrical problem we have here because I can't figure it out. I have been out smarted by wires." CJ pouted causing Kara to chuckle and Cat to shake her head with a small smile she tried to hide.

"What's the problem?"

"Well I had a last-minute conference call to London and Beijing and nothing is working. Not my computer, not my phone, my back up phone. I got that text off to you and then boom. Everything just died."

"I tried restarting the sever, made sure everything was plugged in. Didn't think there was any point in calling customer support because a: its Thanksgiving and b: all the phones are out and I didn't want to use mine just in case the hospital rings." CJ explained.

"Let me take a look."

Kara looked, poked and prodded, tapped and typed at the computers for a couple of minutes, trying every trick in the book she knew related to computers, but this had her stumped.

Kara let out a defeated sigh "I think we need Winn's help."

"What's a Winn?" Cat asked obviously confused.

CJ stifled a laugh, turning her back on Cat and Kara so she wouldn't crack.

"He's- he's the IT guy. Sits right across from me." Kara was stunned that Cat didn't even know her own employees. CJ wasn't surprised in the least.

"Cat's social skills strikes again." CJ sniggered.

Suddenly all the lights on the entire floor went out. "What fresh incompetence is this?"

"Wow, Thanksgiving must really have it out for you this year Cat." CJ said, looking anywhere else apart from Cat's unimpressed face.

"Gobble, gobble. Miss me?" a familiar voice said. All three women looking around the room for the familiar face of CJ's girlfriend, who last they heard and knew was unconscious in hospital.

Cat and CJ spoke simultaneously.

"Leslie?-"

"Babe?-"

"Nnnnoooo, Leslie Willis is dead." Leslie's face appeared on the wall monitors of Cat's office. "D-E-A-D, dead. Shot in that Cat chopper of yours. No, this is Leslie two point zero. Livewire, and you and I… we're going to have words."

The women were dumb founded at what they saw. "My God Leslie." Cat said right before the monitors went black and sparks flew out making the women jump back. The sparks turned into electricity which started combining, forming the body of Livewire.

Sending out bolts of electricity straight out of her hands, Livewire zapped at two free standing lamps that stood at both sides of the room, making them burst into flames and sparks.

Kara and Cat started to run while CJ just stood there, lost. "Babe?" CJ said in a soft tone, not wanting to set her off or startle her. Leslie's head snapped in her direction, just starring, watching.

CJ started slowly walking towards Leslie, with her hands raised showing she wasn't going to hurt her in anyway and that she wasn't armed. CJ stood right in front of Leslie and looked right into her pitch, black eyes, eyes she no longer recognised. "Please, don't do this Les." Tears started falling from CJ's eyes. "I know you must hate Cat at the moment, but if you go down this path it will be nearly impossible to return from it. I love you Les. Please don't throw us away, this isn't you." CJ was saying anything that came to mind. She was panicking. She knew Leslie was going down a dark path she probably will never leave, but she also knew she needed to buy time for Kara and Cat to get out.

CJ raised her hand to Leslie's cheek, about to caress it like she'd done during the many years of their relationship, but this time Leslie grabbed her wrist. "Oh CJ, now that's where you're wrong, I finally feel like the real me, the me who doesn't have to hold back anymore. The me, who doesn't have to worry about ratings or pissing off the great Cat Grant. This power has set me free, and I'm going to get the revenge I deserve. First Cat, then Supergirl." Leslie then grabbed CJ by the face bringing her closer so she could whisper in her ear. "I don't need you anymore CJ. Once I finish with Cat and that flying bimbo, I'm coming back for you. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm just going to use you as my personal fuck doll." After finishing her speech Leslie licked CJ's ear, making her shiver in response.

Crying silently, her heart broken, CJ tried one last time to reach her girlfriend, even though she knew it was pointless. "Please Leslie, we can fix this."

Leslie let out a dark, throaty chuckle. "I don't want to fix it!" hitting CJ with her electricity, sending her flying, smashing through the glass walls of Cat's office and landing on top of the pink jaguar that sat behind the reception desk, breaking it in two, her unconscious body landing right in front Cat who was hiding under the receptionist's desk.

While CJ was talking with Leslie, Cat told Kara to go get security, which was twenty floors down. Cat knew security probably won't be able to do any good but at least Kara would be out of harm's way.

Cat couldn't see anything, but from what she heard she guessed Livewire was in the wiring, jumping from computer to computer, eventually transforming into her physical form again in one of the offices, still looking for Cat. Taking a chance at a peek, Cat looked around just above the reception desk, seeing Leslie's back facing her. Cat took a chance at running for the elevator, only making it half way before a zap of electricity stopped Cat dead in her tracks. Cat let out a breath. If she was going to face Livewire, she wasn't going to show her fear.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Livewire had an evil grin on her face as she slowly walked towards Cat like a predator to it's pray.

"What happened to you Leslie?"

"I've transcended. Do you really care how or why?"

"Not particularly" Cat said shaking her head.

Livewire threw her whole body into shooting a bolt of electricity at Cat hoping it would be the last time she would have to deal with the irritating woman. But to her dismay, Supergirl smashed through a nearby window shielding Cat from the blast at the last minute.

After a few seconds of Supergirl absorbing Livewires electricity she finally ended the blast, letting Supergirl gather herself. "You don't have to do this, let me help you."

"Good as is." Livewire went for another bolt of electricity, but this time Supergirl counteracted it with her heat vision. The two locked in a surge of power till Livewire faulted and sucked up Supergirl's heat vision dissolving into electricity, just to reappear again in her human form again, her energy now restored.

Kara turned to Cat "You need to get out of here, GO!"

Cat saw the menacing look in Livewires eyes "Oooohhh crap." Cat took off into a sprint towards the elevator.

"Thanks. I was feeling a little depleted." Livewire said to Supergirl. She noticed Cat entering the elevator, she jumped into her electrical form, disappearing from Supergirl's sight. Without Supergirl noticing, Livewire zapped at the elevator's power, causing it to plummet to the ground with Cat Grant inside fearing for her life.

Livewire reappeared on the wall monitors "Oh Supergirl. Look Cat's stock is plummeting." she said as she started cackling in an evil manner.

Supergirl raced to the elevator doors, forcing them open. Supergirl didn't waste a second, racing down, grabbing the elevator and guiding it slowly to the ground. Once the elevator was safely on the ground, Supergirl ripped open the top, seeing a terrified Cat Grant huddled in the corner with a look of terror on her face. "You're safe now Miss Grant."

"Thank you." Cat breathed out in a relieved sigh and a thankful smile on her face.


	3. Love Me, Anger

_Hey guys, how are we all. Just a couple of things I wanted to say, first: Thank you every single one of you who are reading this or any of my fanfics. For a girl who has nothing else to do with her time due to depression and anxiety the fact that I am getting so many follows, favourites and even reviews makes me so happy I can't even put it into words! I love you all and appreciate every single one of you. Second, SDCC, yeah, so that happened. It was a really shitty thing that shouldn't of happened but it did. For a good few days I felt shitty and humiliated but after watching JJ apologise so much it probably gave him whiplash I got over it and if anything gained another shipment to ship: ReignCorp hehe. But Supercorp will always be my number one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hehe the smut starts in this one (YOU'RE WELCOME). Reviews are always welcome, if you have any idea's of where you want this to go shoot me a PM or find me on Tumblr demonmarker. Thanks again guys._

CJ entered her apartment and looked around in the dark. Everywhere she looked, she saw memories of her and Leslie, and they were happy. With her eyes starting to mist, CJ rubbed her forearm over her eyes to stop the tears from shedding. She slowly walked over to the nearby couch placing the brown paper bag she held on the table. Sitting and leaning back with a heavy sigh, CJ just looked up at the ceiling wondering, how could life go so wrong, so quickly? _We were happy, weren't we?_

She straightened up on the couch, reaching over for the brown bag, pulling out the bottle of scotch she bought on her way home. For a while the just looked at the bottle, replaying the memory of Livewire from just an hour ago. All the anger and hatred radiating off of her, was it always there and CJ was just too blinded by love to see it. Tears started falling from CJ's eyes and this time she didn't bother stopping them. She knew this was only the start of the tears and cries.

CJ shivered as she remembered the pitch black eyes of her former girlfriend, immediately making her open the bottle of scotch fast and taking a giant swig of the alcohol. Scrunching her eyes closed as she felt the burn of the drink as it made its way down her throat.

When she opened her eyes again they drifted to the picture frame that sat on the coffee table in front of her. Leaning over, CJ picked up the frame and leaned back into the couch again as she put her legs up on the table and stared at the picture of her and Leslie, Leslie was being held in the air by CJ holding her by under her thighs as they looked into each other's eyes with gigantic smiles on their faces as CJ was twirling her around in pure happiness and bliss.

CJ instantly thought back to the time that the picture was taken almost three years ago.

Leslie had just had an interview at CatCo plaza for a Radio Host job the week prior and had received a call back earlier that day to come in for another interview, but this time with the Queen of media Cat Grant herself. CJ was pacing outside the building, chewing her nails with worry. Leslie worked hard to get the job and CJ was so proud of her, CJ herself just started working for Cat as a magazine editor. CJ was more than happy to put in a good word for Leslie, but she refused. If she was going to get her dream job then she would earn it through blood, sweat and tears.

CJ was brought out of her trance once she heard yelling from the direction of the CatCo building, looking in the same direction as the noise, she saw Leslie running towards her waving a piece of paper in the air with a massive grin on her face yelling "I GOT IT, I GOT THE JOB!" Leslie's smile was infectious as a similar smile immediately appeared on CJ's face as she started running towards her lover. Once she reached her she instantly picked her up by her thighs and started twirling her.

"Oh my god babe! I'm so proud of you, you gorgeous bitch you!" CJ cheered mid twirl. Eventually CJ slowed the twirling down to a stop, letting her girl down as she looked her in her eye with pure love and happiness. She then grabbed Leslie by the sides of her head pulling her in for a scorching kiss. Kissing till they were both out of breath they finally broke apart only to put their foreheads together. "You… are… amazing. So… proud… of… you." She puffed out causing Leslie to giggle.

"I couldn't have done it without you… Miss big shot editor."

CJ let out a laugh "I love you Leslie." She said the love she felt evident in her voice.

"I love you too CJ." Leslie replied kissing her again.

"Excuse me" both the girls looked towards the voice that came from a young lady standing beside them. "I saw you two together, and I could see how in love you two are, so um I took a photo of you together I hope you don't mind. It's rare to be able to capture love in such a pure form. I took a few shots and I thought you might want a copy" the young brunette said nervously as she held out a Polaroid photo.

"Oh wow thank you, that's really sweet of you" CJ said as she took the photo. The lovers looked at the shot.

"Wow that's an amazing shot! I hope you're studying photography because girl you have some talent." Leslie said while CJ nodded in agreement. The girl's shy smile grew and she even went a few shades red in the cheeks.

"Nah it's just a hobby. Well congratulations on your new job, hope you have a great day." The girl said as she started walking off.

CJ started pulling Leslie by the hand towards their car as she fanned the photo with her other hand. "What do you say we go home, crack open some bubbly and lick it off each other in celebration hmm? Maybe we can take a few pictures of our own." Wiggling her eyebrows as a smug smirk appeared on her face.

"How is it you are this horny?" Leslie giggled

"Hey I learned from you and you know it" CJ winked as they took off racing to the car.

And they did just that. Going round after round of love making to the point where they practically passed out with smiles on their faces, right before Leslie took some photos of a sweaty, passed out and very naked CJ.

CJ took another swig of her alcohol, leaning her head back, tossing the picture next to her on the couch, she covered her eyes with her arm hoping that sleep would claim her and end this miserable day. She took swig after swig from the scotch bottle praying for sleep. But as luck would have it, sleep never came. CJ knew Cat was hatching a plan with Supergirl to capture Leslie now turned Livewire and even though she knew it had to be done, she wanted no part of it.

Giving up on hoping to fall asleep on the couch CJ got up and walked into the room she wanted to avoid the most: the bedroom. The depressed woman stopped in the doorway looking at the bed. Still messy and unmade from the two rounds of sex her and Leslie had that morning. Still holding the bottle of scotch CJ took another swallow of the burning liquid holding the bottle up eye level, seeing she was half way through the bottle she grunted, unimpressed that she wasn't drunk yet. _Since when can I handle so much liquor? The whole fucking world is out to get me today I swear._ CJ thought as she walked to the cupboard and pulled her shirt out from her black chino's and started unbuttoning her bright red work shirt. Just as her shirt fell on the floor CJ started hearing a buzzing sound. Now standing in the room in just her black sports bra the black haired woman looked around the room suspiciously. A few seconds passed after the noise stopped after finding nothing out of the ordinary CJ waited to see if it would start again, shrugging it off as being the liquor in her system finally started taking affect.

"Honey, I'm home." The familiar voice made CJ's blood pump faster as she looked towards the doorway to see her once so called girlfriend leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face.

CJ just stared at Leslie, frozen half way through unzipping her pants. "From what you said earlier I didn't think you would call this home anymore." She said in a stern voice. She will always have a place in her heart for Leslie, but that heart is broken and she was angry and she wanted Leslie to know it.

"So much anger babe. True I'll probably be using the word "Home" a lot more loosely now. After what happened at Catco, I'm probably not going to be able to settle down in one spot for a while. But I'm not here to talk" Leslie slowly and seductively started walking towards CJ. "I'm here to do."

Leslie reached to where CJ was standing, still in the same frozen position. Leslie raised her hands to CJ's chest slowly running her hands down her former lover's abs back and forth over the large bruise that covered the woman's stomach. "Mmm looks like I gave you a battle scar earlier hmm? Fuck, it suits you, and so does the anger I can see in your eyes."

CJ shivered at the feel of Leslie's hands on her, immediately feeling the all too familiar sensation in her groin as her member made its presence known, forming a hard, large bulge in CJ's black and orange underwear, peeking out from her unzipped pants. "Mmmm I love the effect I have on you. Look at that big girl, calling out to me. She knows I'm here for her." Leslie slowly kneeled down and started an open-mouth-kiss trail down CJ's body, continuing till she reached her intended target in the form of CJ's erection. The white haired woman started rubbing her ex-girlfriends member whilst looking up at the said woman's face.

Seeing CJ's head lowered and her eyes tightly closed, hating that Leslie, even in her evil state still had this effect on her body and…her mind. But Leslie loved it, a giant grin forming on her face, the power she had over CJ was intoxicating. Reaching up, grabbing at the waist band of CJ's pants Leslie pulled them down just enough to get a full view of the large bulge, she stuck out her tongue and gave CJ's clothed bulge one long lick from top to bottom.

CJ tried to hold back the whimper that was threatening to spill, but alas her body betrayed her and once the whimper left her lips so did her resolve to not give into her hormones. CJ didn't give Leslie time to react to the sound of her whimper though, grabbing the woman in front of her by her leather jacket CJ pushed her roughly up against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of the other woman. "That's it gorgeous, give into the want. You want this as much as I do, I can see that hunger in your eyes. Fuck me. Feed on me. Fill me. Give me that gigantic cock of yours. Fuck me with all that pent up anger I can feel in you. LET IT OUT CJ."

CJ let out a mighty yell of anger as she bent down tugging harshly at Livewire's jeans just low enough for her to get to her goal. Once Leslie's jeans were pulled half way down her thighs, CJ stood back up ripping her exes black lace thong right off her body, throwing it aimlessly somewhere around the room. CJ pushed her black and orange trunks down just enough to free her hard member and sack, hooking her arms around Leslie's knees lifting her against the wall. "You want to be fucked? I'll fuck you like never before." Guiding her member to Leslie's entrance, feeling the tip of her dick start to enter the woman's centre, CJ pushed as hard as she could, engulfing her member entirely as she felt Leslie's ass against her ball sack.

"Oh shit!" Leslie screamed at the sudden intrusion. Even though Leslie caused CJ so much pain in the recent hours she still paused after entering her lover, giving her time to adjust not wanting to cause her anymore pain. After a few seconds Leslie started grinding on CJ's giant dick, causing CJ to bury her head in the crook of Leslie's neck as she started slowly thrusting into her. "Don't you hold out on me CJ. Fuck me hard with your anger."

CJ grabbed Leslie by her throat holding her against the wall. "Don't talk. You hear me. The only thing I want to hear is your fucking screams when I make you cum. You got that bitch." CJ growled as she started thrusting harder and faster into Leslie.

CJ was still holding Leslie by her throat and it turned Leslie on like never before. Her mouth dropped open as the pleasure moved through her body. Leslie's moans were getting louder and louder as her climax approached. Grabbing CJ's hair as Leslie was throwing her body to meet CJ's thrusts. "God, fuck yes. Oh god I'm gonna cum. Make me cum all over your dick baby. FFUUUUCCCKKKKK." Leslie screamed as she came hard on CJ's dick. CJ slowed her thrusts down to a stop, readjusting her grip around Leslie's thighs, CJ carried her over to what was their bed but now CJ guessed it's just hers now. CJ lowered Leslie onto the bed and finally pulled out of the girl, loving the site of Leslie's cum dripping down her hard member. CJ slapped her dick against Livewire's drenched flaps.

CJ reached down grabbing Livewire from the collar of her jacket pulling her up into a sitting position and started slapping her dick on Leslie's lips till she could see the white cum from her dick on her ex's face. Tracing her thumb over Leslie's lips, CJ sucked the juice off her thumb moaning. "I'm gonna miss the taste of you Les." CJ confessed leaning down kissing her lover. "Come here I want you to suck me off till I cum in that beautiful mouth of yours."

Leslie gave her that smile that made CJ melt as she kneeled down in front of the taller woman, looking directly into her eyes as she took CJ's entire shaft into her mouth and down her throat, her eyes rolling up into her head at the familiar taste of both their juices mixed together that she loved from the first time she tasted the first drop.

As Leslie kept sucking and licking, CJ got closer and closer to her release as she grabbed the white haired woman's head and started thrusting into her face. CJ's breaths started to get shorter and faster, release fast approaching. "That's it baby. Suck that dick as hard as you can." Leslie herself started moaning as she pleased her soon to be former lover. "Shit, shit, ah fuck Les" CJ yelled as she ripped her shaft from the kneeling woman's mouth, pumping the last few strokes needed for release herself, finally releasing her load into Leslie's open and waiting mouth, watching as rope after rope of cum flew out of her hard cock straight into the waiting mouth of the newly known Livewire.

After CJ squeezed the last drop of cum out of her member both her and Livewire collapsed onto the bed both breathing heavily. CJ covered her eyes with her hand already hating herself for letting herself be so easily played by Livewire.

With a smug grin on her face Leslie turned her head and looked at CJ who was still covering her eyes. "Thanks for the fuck love, fry you later." Leslie said disappearing into the electrical appliances.

CJ's cries finally erupted as she screamed a loud, pain filled scream in the empty room.


	4. Atrocita

_Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying this fanfic still. Again I cannot express how much joy it gives me to see you all enjoying this, it's what keeps me going. I have big plans for this fiction but I'm open to idea's if any of you want to contact me through PM, review or on my tumblr demonmarker. Enjoy!_

How could things turn so bad, so quickly? They had a plan and everything. Lure Livewire out, trap her in the very expansive ghostbusters trap… thing, THAT WAS IT. It sounded so easy and simple in theory, but when it came down to putting that plan into action, well it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Cat Grant, luckily was more than happy to help. She wasn't too fond of the fact that she was to be offered up as bait, but nether-the-less she agreed to do it. That part went smooth enough. The part where Kara (aka Supergirl) had to trap Livewire (formally Leslie Willis) in the specially made container, well that's where things started to take a turn for the worst.

Kara wasn't expecting Livewire to have so much control over her powers so soon. Plus the fact that Supergirl didn't take note of all the electrical outlets around the area that would help Livewire regain her energy so quickly, thus giving the villain the upper hand. So as Supergirl was tied up and suspended in mid-air by an electrical whip connected to Livewire herself, she admitted to herself that maybe she bit off more than she could chew at this point.

 _Ok. This is bad. Remain calm Kara, think. First I have to get out of this bind that I'm in then activate the trap and hopefully that will absorb Livewire._ Kara looked down at the trap that sat right beside her… in pieces and smoking. _Oh crap, she destroyed the trap. Ok this is really, really bad now._ Just as Kara was starting to have her doubts about how this fight would turn out, a red glow a few meters behind Livewire caught her eye. The red glow was only small at first but then grew into a circular portal of a blood red and black all swirling around hiding what lies beyond the portal. What was happening in front of Kara's eyes confused her to say the least, just as her mind started asking questions a woman stepped out of the portal holding what seemed to be some sort of red lantern with the centre letting off a bright eerie glow of the same colour.

The portal closed behind the mystery woman as her lantern disintegrated from her hand. Now that the glow of the portal was gone Kara could fully see the woman and her clothing. Wearing a tight red and black suit made out of what looks like a thick leather, accompanied by a full length black coat along with boots similar to Kara's only black which matched the woman's black eye mask and long, shiny, black hair styled in an undercut tied back exposing the shaved sides of her head.

The raven haired woman raced over as Livewire brought her free arm back preparing to snap her other electrical whip against Supergirl and caught the whip around her arm, not even blinking an eye, catching Livewire's attention "Who the fuck are you?" she snarled.

"Stop while you can Leslie Willis, before you do something you regret and can't take back." The woman said revealing sharp, pointed teeth "I am Atrocita, the Red Lantern of Earth." She answered her voice made up of multiple female voices of different pitches creating a demonic echo.

Livewire smirked "Red Lantern? What the hell is that?" Atrocita pulled on Livewire's whip breaking the hold she had on Supergirl as she sent Livewire flying through the air, crashing into the side of a nearby dumpster.

"Your downfall." The Red Lantern growled. Kara was still on the ground recovering from Livewire's tight hold she had on her. Atrocita approached her grabbing her by her arm and yanked her to her feet. "You alright?" she asked Supergirl. Taken back by this stranger all Kara could do was nod. "What's Plan B?"

"Ah p-plan B?" Kara stuttered as she heard Livewire get back on her feet.

"Yeah, Plan B." the so called red lantern explained, pointing at the smoking gadget Alex made for Livewires capture. "I'm guessing that, was plan A, so what's plan B?" Atrocita asked expectantly.

"I don't have a plan B, by this stage I usually wing it." Supergirl answered honestly. She was having a hard time finding her handle on the situation, not to mention she found Atrocita incredibly intimidating which didn't help at all.

Atrocita rolled her bright red eyes as she started walking away towards Livewire, as the villain was doing the same. "Ok winging it, it is then." she shrugged.

Livewire and Atrocita were face to face now only a few metres between them. "No one makes a fool out of me. NO ONE!"

The red lantern held up her fist as her red ring started glow bright, and warned her "This is your last chance Leslie Willis. Turn away from this path of rage you're on, it will only lead you to your downfall."

The warning to the young villain going through one ear and out the other "What's with you aliens and not being able to dress yourselves in respectable clothes, like what's with that outfit? Are you trying out for the gymnastics team? And seriously, with the coat, trying to add a touch of emo are we?"

Atrocita sighed "So be it."

The woman in red pointed her fist at Livewire, her ring casting a red light around Livewire as multiple red poles appeared and stood in the ground, surrounding the white haired woman. "Let's see how well you fight without your powers" Atrocita growled.

Thinking she was bluffing Livewire held up her hand as she conjured up a ball of electricity, only to have the power be broken and absorbed by the surrounding poles. Livewire was stunned and confused, whereas Supergirl who had been watching over the whole event figured out Atrocita's plan. All the while whilst keeping a close eye on Cat Grant making sure she was safe and hidden. _Lightning rods! That's genius! But how in Rao's name did she just create them like that?_

Atrocita pulled two rods at her sides out of the ground, twirling them like an experienced duel swords man would. "What the fuck did you do to my powers?!" Livewire screamed

Running at Atrocita, Leslie threw punch after punch only for the woman in Red and Black to dodge it. "I've had enough of this child's play" Atrocita yelled sweeping one of the rods under Leslie's feet, tripping her, taking advantage of the downed woman Atrocita plunged the two rods into the ground beside Livewire's neck, crossing them over in an "X", trapping Leslie Willis underneath the metal lightning rods. Atrocita crouched next to the trapped villain, looking up to see both Cat and Supergirl approach with caution. "You blame Cat Grant for your anger, convincing yourself that your job was all you had in life, yet you abandon your lover who stood at your side through all these years and a home that even the privileged envy. Foolish Girl. You did the stupid thing by attacking Supergirl on the air, being heard by many whist being employed by the same woman who created the heroes image and fame. You only have yourself to blame Leslie Willis."

With her speech being said Atrocita held her ring to the ground, searching for something unground. Finding what she was after the red lantern slammed her fist through the ground bringing up a broken water pipe, drenching Livewire with water, electricity started sprouting out from all over the girl's body as her powers short circuited, causing her to fall unconscious.

Atrocita dusted her hands off after dropping the dirty pipe "That should make it easier to move her now. Water and electricity never work well together, she'll be out for a while, with no serious harm done." Atrocita explained, giving Supergirl a small smile as she turned and started walking away.

Supergirl super sped in front of Atrocita "Wait! Who… Why… When… WHAT?" _maybe I should've had my questions ready before getting her attention._ Kara started going red in the face.

Atrocita giggled to Kara's surprise. For someone who looks so intimidating this mysterious woman was surprisingly laid back. "Don't worry I'm on your side. As for my reasons on being here and who or what I am, I might eventually tell you once I know I can trust you. Probably a time when the Queen of all media isn't hiding behind a car, hoping to all that is good in this world that I can't see her." She said pointing to the car across the street from them.

"Oh crap I forgot." Kara cursed hurrying to Cat. "Miss Grant it's safe to come out now."

Cat poked her head out from behind the car. Seeing that it was indeed safe, she slowly and cautiously walked up to Supergirl.

"Thanks for your help Miss Grant."

"You're welcome Supergirl." Cat looked over at Livewire's unconscious body. "What will happen to Leslie now?" a look of guilt clouding over Cat's face.

"Off the record. She will be taken away to a special facility and be put in a special holding cell to help monitor her powers. Don't worry Miss Grant, no harm will come to her. I promise." Kara offered Cat a soft smile, but Cat's guilt remained, placing a gentle hand on Cat's arm Kara tried offering some of her own advice to her mentor. "What's done is done Miss Grant. We can't change our actions from the past but we can learn from them and let them guide us to a better future."

"That's one hell of a philosophy you have there Supergirl." Cat stated

"Yeah, well had to go through hell itself to live it, even to this day I'm learning Miss Grant." The hero laughed "Oh, before I forget as far as Atrocita goes, until we know what we're dealing with can we keep her out of the media?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'm sure I can restrain myself." Cat smiled

Kara started walking back towards Atrocita only to realise the red lantern had vanished. _Yep, still learning. Alex and Hank are going to love this._


	5. The Lady in Red

It's been a week since the incident with Livewire, and CJ was bored, just roaming around her apartment all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to, so back to work she went. CJ exited the elevator with her head down, not wanting to acknowledge the people staring, whispering, gossiping. Her hope of work being unaffected by the past event last week was crushed. Truly nothing was going to be the same.

As she walked to her desk she saw a short, auburn haired woman dressed in skinny jeans and a leather jacket standing in the middle of the floor looking lost, trying to find someone. CJ looked around trying to see if anyone was helping the woman, but from what she could see no one was, as usual everyone was running around like headless chickens, trying to meet to Cat Grant's every beck and call. CJ approached the woman, "Um, excuse me, i-is anyone helping you?"

The short haired woman gave her a gentle smile "I was just looking for Kara Danvers, I'm her sister Alex."

"Oh I didn't know Kara had a sister. But don't take that as an insult I barely talk to anyone, I'm a real social type." CJ joked as she chuckled nervously, "nice to meet you Miss Danver's, I'm CJ Todd, I work with Kara" CJ held out her hand to Alex in greeting, her smile widened a tad when Alex accepted the hand shake, "well I don't exactly work with Kara, we both work on this floor but I'm not Cat's assistant like Kara I'm just an editor and as I say this I've noticed I'm rambling, telling you things that you probably don't care to hear, um I think Kara is out getting Cat coffee or some fancy drink but if you want you can wait for her at her desk." CJ finally finished, her cheeks a bright pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure I'm happy to wait, are you ok? You seem a bit stressed." Alex asked as CJ started walking her over to Kara's desk.

CJ turned around, walking backwards as she talked "Eh yeah, don't worry I'm not usually like this, I'm usually a real charmer. This past week has just been really rough, it's my first day back after a week's break so I'm a bit anxious. It's a long story, but thank you for asking it's really sweet of you." The two woman arrived at the desk as CJ finished. "Did you want some water or really bad office coffee?" CJ chuckled "There's a reason why Cat gets poor Kara to go out and get her coffee. I feel bad just leaving you here alone, waiting."

"I'll take a water thanks." Alex couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. CJ reminded Alex of Kara. A really tall, masculine version of Kara but Kara none the less. The bashfulness and kindness, that was it.

CJ returned with Alex's water just as Kara returned "A-Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked taking a glance at CJ then having to do a double take when she notice the change in CJ's appearance "CJ?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Sorry, I almost didn't recognise you with your short hair!" CJ reached up a rubbed the back of the newly shaved area on her head. Her long under cut was gone, now all that was left was gelled up into a short Mohawk.

"Oh right, yeah. Well with all the time off, I had a lot of time to think so I thought it was time for a change, you know a fresh start? So easiest thing to start with is the hair, so off it went. Next is clearing out all of Leslie's stuff from the apartment which I'm avoiding at the moment."

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile "yeah, yeah of course. Your hair looks awesome! It's good to have you back and all but what are you doing here? I thought Miss Grant gave you the rest of the month off."

"She did, but I couldn't stay in that apartment anymore with no one to talk to. Plus I don't really have any friends to hang out with so I thought might as well come back to work, at least here I socialise even if it is minimal. Plus I heard Cat's mother is in town so if anything I'm just here to put out the fires. Not like that woman gives off any heat anyway, that woman is cold as ice. But anyway I'll leave you two too it. It was nice meeting you Alex."

Alex smiled "you too CJ"

"Thanks CJ" Kara called out an idea popping into her head as the raven haired woman started walking away "Oh CJ? Want to come to over for a game night I'm hosting tonight? It's just colleges mainly, just so you don't have to spend the night alone."

A gentle smile graced CJ's face "Yeah I'd like that, thanks."

"Awesome, I'll send you the details." Kara smiled back. "What's up Alex? Is everything ok?"

Alex got close to Kara, her voice low, making sure their conversation wasn't over heard. "I need to talk about my dad" the last Kara heard of the subject was from her foster mother Eliza telling the sisters that Jeremiah died a year after he went to work with the DEO, while serving under the same man that Alex now works for, Hank Henshaw.

"We're going to find out what happened to your Dad I promise, ah but as you can see, today, um r-right this second, i-it's not a good time." Kara struggled to get out as she juggled Cat Grant's coffee and food.

"Well actually I came to talk to Whin"

* * *

After a good few minutes of convincing, the Danver sisters were able to convince Whin to help Alex break into the DEO data base. But after both of them receiving texts from the DEO, the hacking had to be put on hold, the messages requesting that the sisters get to the DEO asap.

Now waiting outside the of DEO base camp Supergirl stood in silence next to Hank and her sister as three military trucks pulled up in front of them.

A scolding man dressed in General's clothing approached. "Director Henshaw"

"General Lane, what can I do for army intelligence?" Hank inquired.

"I need you to approve an immediate transfer, a member of your unit to my command."

"Really? Who would that be?"

The General looked at Supergirl "The lady in red" Supergirl just stared silently at the General, she had a bad feeling about this. That was until a familiar voice was heard from a distance.

"Technically she's 'The Lady in Red **and blue** '" they all looked up in the air where the voice was coming from and fair enough the woman known as Atrocita flew over landing with a thud, cracking the ground underneath her. "I'm the lady in Red". Everyone around the woman pulled out their weapons, aiming them right at her, the only one who wasn't arming up was Supergirl. "Jeez and I heard this was a friendly neighbourhood" she shrugged.

"Everybody put you weapons away. She won't harm us." Supergirl spoke up

"How can you be sure?" Alex asked

"She's the one I told you about, the woman who helped me against Livewire." Supergirl explained. One by one they all put their weapons down. "Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw this is Atrocita." Both Alex and the director stayed silent, obviously not impressed with the red lanterns presence.

"Tough crowd" Atrocita played off.

"What are you doing here Atrocita?" Supergirl asked

"Well, I got bored so I went out for some air and that's when I saw the military trucks and when it comes to military, you got a fifty-fifty chance it will be some kind of cool weapon testing, so I may have tagged along. I usually watch from a distance but when General Scold-a-lot here called you 'The lady in Red' well I just had to speak up and set him straight."

"This matter is classified, Alien. You are not permitted to be here." The General…scolded.

"Bite me old man, I'm not talking to you." Atrocita retaliated then turned back to Supergirl "Can I just watch? I love it when it goes horribly wrong. It's like watching a fail video only with explosions. It sounds morbid I know but compared to my comrades I'm pretty tamed." Atrocita asked with hopeful eyes.

"Director Henshaw, if she promises to behave can she watch?" the director eyed Atrocita who gave him the most innocent eyes she could master. "If you think she can be trusted Supergirl, I guess there is no harm with an extra on-looker." He said with a disturbed look on his face.

"I object, she is not permitted to be here and so she needs to leave." The General objected

"Cool your fighter-jet's grandpa I'm not gonna do anything. Scout's honour." Atrocita said crossing her hand over her heart.

Supergirl leaned over to Atrocita so no one else would hear "Were you ever in the scouts?"

"Hell no, I don't do skirts or pigtails." Supergirl had to stifle her laugh, turning red as she tried to swallow the laughter threatening to spill.

"Maybe go stand by the trucks while we have a discussion ok? Agent Danvers will let you know what's happening when we're ready." Atrocita seemed harmless enough. She might have a bit of a problem with authority but what young soul doesn't?

"You got it boss" she mocked saluted, walking to the trucks like she was told, Supergirl watching as she went.

"Kara" Alex said softly "Are you sure about Atrocita? I mean she knows the location of the DEO and she now has knowledge about a new military weapon. You only met her a week ago Kara."

"I know, I know Alex, I just… have a good feeling about her. Plus don't you think if she wanted to do us harm she would have taken me out when Livewire had me all strung up?" Kara debated.

"Or she wants you to trust her and let her in on everything the DEO know and do so she can use it against us later. She could be a very powerful enemy, and we're just giving her a VIP pass to half the government's knowledge on aliens?" Alex fired back.

"Or she could be a very power ally, Alex. I'm still learning how to be the hero National City needs me to be and I need help out there in the field not just through an earpiece and from what I saw last time, Atrocita has a lot of experience under her belt. Imagine what she could teach us about Alien species and lore Alex." The older Danvers sister let out a huff of defeat.

"Fine but if she turns on us, don't say I didn't warn you." Alex said as the two women walked back over to a big container where the General and Director were talking with a young woman who Kara recognised as Lucy Lane.

"What do you need me to do?" Supergirl asked up font and to the point.

"Fight my robot" the General stated

"Unless you don't think you're up to it." Major Lane baited, trying to get under Kara's skin, and it worked. Kara gave the Major her best death glare whether it worked or not only she'll know, she has one hell of a poker face.

"It's not a robot" a man standing next to a big sealed container said. "It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities." The man pushed a button causing the container to open revealing a red humanoid looking 'robot'. "I call it, Red Tornado" pushing another button the androids eyes opened to show yellow soulless eyes.

Kara felt a shadow on her back, looking behind her she saw Atrocita hovering in the air trying to get a look at the android over everyone's head. Seeing that Supergirl saw what she was doing she gave the hero her best 'I'm behaving' smile before calling out "Mate you need to take a class in Design, It looks like a bad power rangers villain and that's saying something." The group turned and they all gave Atrocita unimpressed looks. "You're all thinking it, I just said it!"


	6. The Mother from Hell

_Hello beautiful people! How are we all? Just wanted to again say thank you to every single one of you reading this. Every time I see you guys following, adding to favourites or reviewing my heart does a little happy dance! I love you all. Thank you again 3 Enjoy you beautiful people._

To Atrocita's dismay the fight was scheduled for the next day. The paper work for Red Tornado's test run was monumental, not to mention the added paper work to let Atrocita watch, all added up to a to a pile that no one was laughing at, especially Director Henshaw and Alex, who were the ones who had to sit and go through every single page of the pile. No point in staying and doing nothing, Kara gave her sister a hug and kiss on the forehead before walking out of the DEO heading back to CatCo.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened Kara rushed to her desk looking around to see where Cat was since she wasn't screaming her name, Kara had a little bit of trouble pin pointing where the Queen of Media was exactly. That was until Kara heard Cat's private elevator ping, the doors opening to reveal her boss. Walking out with a sway of power. Cat's eyes immediately searched for Kara and when she found her Kara knew she was being called. "Kira, what's my schedule?" she asked as Kara grabbed her tablet and rushed to her side never stopping as Cat headed for her office.

"Dinner with your Mother is confirmed for eight, I've reserved a table right on the beach."

"Oh good, maybe the roar of the ocean will drown out the sound of her voice. Or maybe it'll just drown her. Or me." Cat said right before they entered her office, her mother reading on the couch.

"Kitty, darling" her mother greeted.

"Hello Mother" Cat greeted about to lean in to give her mother a kiss on the cheek in greeting as Mother's and Daughter's usually do, only to be cut off by her mother.

"Let's not get carried away. We've already seen each other once today" Kathrine said coldly. Straitening up and not letting her mother's coldness get to her Cat walked to her desk, at which point CJ arrived leaning casually against the doorway of Cat's office, knowing that Cat was in the middle of a conversation with her monster of a mother CJ didn't make a sound as she looked on. Giving Kara a small smile in greeting when the blond turned, receiving a similar smile in return from the sweet girl before both girls turned back to the scene at hand, their attention back to Cat and unfortunately her mother.

"You're early, Mother. Dinner isn't till eight." Cat said sitting down behind her desk.

"Listen, sweetheart, there's been a change of plan. As it turns out Tony Morrison's in town. Can you believe it?"

"Oh! I'm practically shaking." Cat replied, pretending like she was interested.

"Anyway Toni's having a little impromptu dinner party at the house she's rented in Montecito. Just a few old friends."

"Mother, that is at least two hours away, we're going to have to leave right now." Cat said as she got up ready to pack up for the day.

"Oh, dear. Toni wanted to keep this an intimate gathering of close friends." CJ's face turned to a scowl at Cat's mother practically telling her own daughter she isn't invited.

"Oh, I cleared my evening for you." Cat quietly spoke, her walls broken through and her feelings hurt.

"Kitty, what could you possibly have to talk about with two Nobel laureates and Margaret Atwood?" her tone said enough let alone her remark.

Not even bothering, Cat just dismissed the whole conversation "Enjoy your evening Mother" Cat said emotionless as she put her glasses back on as she went back to work, her evening ruined by her mother's selfishness.

Her mother happy with the result of their conversation turned, picked up her bag and started walking to the door. As she was about to pass CJ the younger woman spoke. Not even bothering to face the disrespectful woman "You know Kathrine, one day you're going to find yourself alone and you're going to need Cat's help and she won't be there for you, because you pushed her away and made her feel unloved and rejected. When that happens let me know if your little dinner party was worth it. I'd like to be there when you admit that you have no one else to blame but yourself."

The shorter woman turned to CJ straightening up, ready to bite back. "You know I always said to Kitty it was a mistake taking you in. You can never really scrub away the street rat in people can you? If I ever found you crashing your homeless behind outside my building I would have had you arrested and put behind bars with the rest of the trash society has to offer. You are and will always be beneath the Grant's family name, so don't get too comfortable with Cat dear, you'll never be one of us. I feel like I need a shower just being near you." Kathrine turned to her daughter "Darling?" Cat's eyes met her mother's telling her she had her attention without words. "You should tighten the reigns on your employee choice, looks like a few rats got in." and with that Kathrine was finished with her piece. Walking off with her head held high, prideful loving the feeling of putting a rat back in its place.

Both Kara and Cat watched CJ as her eyes lowered to the floor as the hateful words worked their way into her head. But CJ eventually lifted her head, shrugging the matter off. She could worry about herself later, but right now Cat was the one who needed comforting. Heading towards Cat she put the mask of humour on as she attended to the woman she owed her life to. "Damn, that woman is so cold she could save the polar ice caps from melting." She smiled as she crouched in front of Cat. "Are you ok Cat?" CJ asked, her face softened.

Cat took a deep breath, "I'll be fine CJ. But I apologize for my mother's rude behaviour and those things she said to you."

"Eh don't worry about it, I'm used to it. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get under this thick exterior. Besides-" CJ stood up "I'm the most charming street rat you'll ever meet" she said striking a hero pose while trying her best impression of a cheesy, charming man.

Cat let out the cutest giggle both CJ and Kara have ever heard. Even Kara was stifling laughter behind her tablet to which caused CJ and Cat to realise they weren't the only ones there. CJ seeing Kara only made her smile widen at the image of the sweet blond before her till Cat cleared her throat bring her out of her day dream. "Kara" CJ voiced "Do me a favour and call that restaurant and tell them to add a plus one."

Cat's face was written with confusion "CJ what are y-"

CJ cut her off "I'm not letting that which of a mother ruin your evening Cat. You, Kara and I are going to go, eat a lovely meal, have a great time and after we're finished we'll get ice cream! Sound like a plan?"

"They have desert at the restaurant CJ" Cat states.

"Yeah the size of a pebble and costs more than down payment on a ford focus, yeah I don't think so plus who doesn't like ice cream? Oh, we should get some ice cream for Carter too!"

"Um CJ I think you and Miss Grant would enjoy it better without me." Kara said sheepishly

CJ just waved her off "Oh poppy cock! Kara you work way too hard, try and have some fun every once and a while and don't worry we should be done before Game night starts, if that's what your worried about." Kara couldn't refuse after seeing the glimmer of hope in CJ's eyes.

"Fine, I guess I can come along."

CJ threw her hands up in victory "BOOYEAH! Besides Kara if you think about it you have to come. Who would turn down a meal shouted by Cat Grant?"

"Who said I'm shouting?"

"The fact that you're the one with the 7 figure bank account. Duh! But don't worry I'll shout for the ice cream."

"Oh well that just puts all my worries at bay." Cat sarcastically said as she walked out with Kara and CJ following closely behind. All three of them with smiles on their faces.

"Ok fine, I'll shout ice cream **and** I'll drive us. Better?"

Kara couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she watched Cat and CJ. Cat wasn't a threat to CJ, even though Cat was CJ's boss the way they interacted with each other they did so as equals. Even though it was a dangerous path to go down, asking Cat Grant about her personal life Kara wanted to fill in the blanks on their connection. Maybe she could ask a few questions at dinner, with CJ there Cat might not want to pulverise Kara on the spot knowing that Kara and CJ were growing as friends. Kara thought she could just ask CJ but she didn't want to push her too hard after the whole Livewire matter, it only was a week ago that it occurred.

"Oh Cat before I forget can you give me the address for that storage facility? I need to store Leslie's stuff and I'd rather do it sooner than later before the boxes start to gather too much dust."

"Fine I'll send it to your phone when we're in the car. Please tell me you still have the mustang."

"I knew you liked that car!"


	7. I'm Scared

_**Sorry for the long wait guys, I recently moved out of my parents house with my girlfriend and have been busy moving all our crap. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I love you all so much. Thank you again guys. I added a little song at the end for you all, it's one of my favourites. I finally got round to mentioning Lena in this chapter so don't worry she will come along... eventually.**_

The car ride was seemingly uneventful. Kara and CJ made small talk with each other in front while Cat was in the back alone texting on her phone just as she liked it. The only time she looked up from her phone was to take quick glances up front or out the window. But after Cat looked up the first few times, she started noticing something. Every now and then when Kara wasn't looking, CJ would glance at her with an admiring look.

Cat started paying more attention to the conversation up front and she knew she had to talk to CJ about her little… crush on Kara. Cat knew there was a big chance that the forthcoming conversation would rub CJ the wrong way, but Cat was used to being the bad guy, heck most of her employees saw her as the bad guy but that was the price of power, because at the end of the day she was the one who signed their pay checks, so no matter what CJ and Cat were having this conversation.

There was no surprise at how glamourous the restaurant was. The lighting that the giant chandeliers hanging from the carved ceiling gave the whole room a golden glow that made new comers stand in awe. When the ladies entered, the maître d' instantly recognised Cat, walking up to her and giving her a polite bow of welcoming after which he lead the group of ladies to their table.

Once the girls were left alone with their menus CJ broke their silence. "I think just from walking though the entrance to our table might have me filing for bankruptcy." The statement causing Kara to giggle, even Cat had a smile on her face until she saw CJ looking at Kara while reading her menu, her heart sinking at knowing that the woman CJ was falling for, she probably could never have.

"Sorry, excuse me I just have to go to the ladies room." Kara announced, leaving Cat and CJ alone at the table. CJ watching her go.

"You're setting yourself up for a fall."

CJ's head snapped up, facing Cat. "Huh?"

"I see the way you look at her CJ." The woman in question just turned back to her menu.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cat." She dismissed

"How long have we known each other CJ? Cat questioned

"Six, seven years."

Cat nodded "That's a long time CJ, and I like to think in those years I've come to know you very well. And I know when you like someone. From your first relationship that ended in heart break with Lena Luthor to your four years with Leslie. Every time you had a crush on someone you have this look in your eyes, one of hope and admiration."

"What's that got to do with Kara?"

"Don't be naïve CJ, you know the word around the office of her crush on James Olsen and it's not just rumours, I've seen it myself and she is head over heels for that boy."

CJ stayed silent, her eyes losing their light, she knew Cat was right but she doesn't want to accept it. Not yet.

"It's only been a week since Leslie, CJ. You need time to heal." Cat said in a gentle voice that only the people close to her get to hear.

"It may have just been a week Cat, but I've haven't felt this lonely since-" CJ's voice got caught in her throat, her eyes welling up with unshed tears as she remembers the one person who helped her through the hardest years of her life. The one who was gone forever. "CJ, you do what you have to do to get passed this, go sleep around with a whole lot of women for all I care, as long as it's safe and legal, might I add, then go for it. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken if Kara doesn't reciprocate the feelings you have for her."

CJ took a deep breath, still looking at the menu in her hands. "You don't have anything to worry about Cat, ok?" CJ said with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

Cat wasn't bothered by it. She said what she needed CJ to hear, and her reaction is better than what she was anticipating. What she does with Cat's advice is up to her.

Finally after god knows how long, Kara returns. "Sorry I took so long."

CJ gave her a smile "No problem, wha-" CJ sniffed the air "I think the kitchen might have burnt something…"

Kara started fidgeting nervously, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, a nervous habit she picked up. Unbeknownst to CJ and Cat there was a small fire a few blocks down that may or may not have needed Supergirl's attention and it it looks like- or smells like the smoke soaked into her suit.

* * *

The trip back from the restaurant was almost completely silent apart from Cat asking Kara to update her on tomorrow's schedule. CJ completely lost in deep thought as she drove. Arriving at Cat's glamourous mansion. Kara said her goodbyes to Cat as the woman got out of the car. CJ watched Cat walk away before she suddenly got out of the car jogging after Cat.

"Cat, wait up!" the woman turned on her heel at CJ's calling.

"I just wanted to apologize for my attitude before. I get what you told me and you're probably right. I just, I'm not ready to let this go and in the end you'll probably be telling me 'I told you so' but I don't know…" CJ huffs as she tries to explain herself "with Kara she, she sees me Cat. Apart from Leslie and you, I don't really have anyone. I have no friends in or outside of work because no one talks to me and half the time my anxiety makes me too scared to go talk to them. And now that Leslie is gone I'm all alone and I'm so scared Cat. I'm scared when I'm alone in bed and no one is there to wake me from my reoccurring nightmares, I hate the constant silence in my apartment, I hate that my body is constantly wanting sexual attention because it's not used to week long dry spells."

"Didn't need that much detail CJ."

"I know, but my point is my whole world is changing yet again and I feel so lost Cat." CJ lowered her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she's so tired of being lost. "I just don't know what to do anymore Cat. When I see Kara, she lights up my day. Her smile makes me giddy with butterflies in my stomach and the only time I felt that was with Lena, and despite how that ended I felt like I was on cloud nine during the time we were together.  
I just wanted you to know that I'll always be grateful for your advice Cat and I'll always appreciate what you did for me." CJ finished with misty eyes.

Cat was looking CJ straight in the eyes through her whole speech only now breaking it to bring CJ in for a heartfelt hug. The type of hug she only saves for Carter.

CJ had to admit she was taken back by the action but gave in to it as she dug her head into Cat's shoulder collapsing into tears, finally letting out all the hurt caused from this past week.

Cat wished there was more she could do but she knew the only thing she was able to do right this minute was just hold the sobbing girl tighter letting her know she was there for her and always will be.

As Cat held CJ she looked towards the mustang where Kara waited. In Cat's mind Kara would be a wonderful other half for CJ, if only she was interested. CJ deserved the best and Cat would do anything to help that along but she knew even the Queen of all Media could only do so much and forcing a love interest was not one of them.

Kara was watching the whole ordeal, eventually getting teary eyed herself as CJ broke down, but she didn't use her super hearing to eaves drop on the pair, wanting to respect both woman and their privacy. When Cat looked towards her she snapped her head forward pretending like she wasn't watching and preying Cat didn't see her. Cat and CJ's relationship still fascinated her. Never has anyone brought out such a loving side to Cat besides Carter of course. Kara had to admit to herself that the mystery of their relationship was one that she was hoping to solve soon. It annoyed her how much the matter was bugging her.

After a few minutes passed, CJ gathered herself up and once Cat made sure she was okay to drive she gave CJ one last piece of 'strange' advice: "Find yourself a friend with benefits CJ, at least that will get rid of the sexual tension" CJ gave her a weirded out look and bid her final farewell for the night and left with Kara making their way to her apartment for game night.

* * *

The car ride was relatively quiet with CJ red eyed and embarrassed from her break down and Kara chewing her nail, deep in thought of how to bring up the subject to CJ about her relationship with Cat.

It wasn't until the middle of game night till she got to finally ask. Unfortunately her timing was horrible. CJ had been watching how Kara interacted with James, Cat's comment still on her mind and to CJ's heartbreak, Cat was right. When they were playing trivia every time it was James' and Lucy's turn CJ saw the envious look Kara had whilst the couple scored again and again and again. And just to add the cherry to the top of the breakdown cake, when the game changed to the cliché spin the bottle Kara's spin landed on CJ and Kara took the opportunity to ask the question that's been on her mind for more than a week now.

"Ok CJ um… How do you and Cat know each other?" _Ha I have you now!_

It was easy to tell that CJ was taken back by the question from the quizzical look on her face and it didn't help when James and Whin made ooooooo-ing noises in the background. "Ah ok. Well… a few years ago, I was homeless for quite a long time and through the days I slowly wondered through National City and one day I was camped outside of CatCo Plaza, and when Cat was going to work that day she came over to where I was sitting and she just gave me this stare. Now back then, on the streets you kinda harden yourself and so I basically just cussed her out, I thought she was looking down on me but in the end she grabbed my arm, dragged me to the nearest food joint and sat with me while I ate till I was stuffed. There were a lot of questions and then she took me up with her to the top floor of Catco Plaza just to tell her assistant at the time that she was taking the day off and to move her appointments." CJ let out a breathy giggle as she thought back to that day. "Then she walks me into her office sits me into her big 'I'm the Boss' chair and told me 'If you work hard enough CJ, you could be a Queen just like me. No matter how hard it gets you have to keep going till you get to the top.' That night she gave me a new home and a few months later she enrolled me into college where I slowly became the woman I am today." A small smile grew on CJ's face as she thought of how lucky she was for Cat to take her in.

"Wow. I had no idea CJ." Kara said.

"No one does. This is the first time anyone has asked and the first time I've told the story."

"Explains why she still has her job" James murmurs in a soft voice but unfortunately CJ heard.

"What did you just say?" CJ growled

"Let's just admit CJ you're not the best editor, not to mention all the time you have been taking off. Don't you think you have it easier than the rest of us?"

The room was silent after James' comment. Everyone apart from James and CJ had their mouths drop open in surprise. CJ's face was riddled with anger.

CJ just closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Kara, I think I'm going to go, I get the feeling I give Jamesie-boy 'little man syndrome'" she said wriggling her pinkie in the air before she turned and walked out the door. Kara quickly went after the woman, hearing Lucy and James start to get into an argument as she closed the door behind her.

"CJ wait." The woman turned to face Kara "I'm sorry about what happened back there. James was way out of line."

"Kara. You don't have to apologize for him. To be honest James and I never got along anyway so nothing changes. But Kara I don't think I'll ever really fit into you little group. You guys are really social where for me I kinda struggle with it. But thank you for trying to cheer me up, you really are a sweet heart. Thanks for caring Kara." With that said CJ left and went home.

* * *

Now sitting alone in her apartment CJ sat on her couch drinking another bottle of grog, thinking of past times when she looked to the corner of the lounge room where her guitar sat. She smiled as she thought of the memories, her playing for Leslie which usually ended up with them in bed exhausted from round after round of rough sex.

Missing the feeling of the steel strings under fingers she got up and grabbed the black acoustic and started playing, not knowing that Supergirl was hovering outside her window, out of sight, listening to her play with tears in her eyes.

Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face

Everyone is changing  
There's none left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you when to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you when to runaway

This pain you gave to me

You take it all  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me

Song: Blurry by Puddle of Mudd


	8. I Need Space

When Kara finally went to sleep that night, CJ was still on her mind, and it annoyed her. _Why am I still thinking about her! I know the connection between Cat and CJ there's nothing more to it, urgh! That song she played, god her voice is so sad but beautiful argh! JUST GO TO SLEEP KARA!_ She did eventually fall asleep, singing the song CJ sung in her head, over and over again.

It was the day that Kara was due to fight Red Tornado and she had mixed feelings about it. On one side she really wants to let off some steam and what better way to do that than beating up a robot? But the robot was military property and that meant seeing General Lane again and he always rubbed Kara the wrong way. He was badly mannered, rude not to mention he outright insults her just because she's an alien, yeah he was an asshole alright. Still Kara was willing to put that aside and was ready to show him what she's made of. Today the Red Tornado will be beaten down to scrap metal.

Kara just got to her desk at CatCo, just as she put her stuff down the inevitable call of "Kiera!" came echoing out of Cat's office. Kara picked up her IPad and headed to her boss' office.  
"Yes Ms Grant?" Just as Cat was about to answer CJ came into the room, dressed in casual wear of regular fitting dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a grey hoodie attached and the converse she usually wore remained instead of her usual business wardrobe of a button up, black slacks with the same black converse she was wearing now.

"CJ!" Cat said, the surprise evident in her voice.  
"Sorry to intervene Cat but could I talk to you? I won't take long."  
"Kara, would you excuse us?" Cat asked surprisingly nicely.  
"That won't be necessary Cat, Kara's fine. I just came by because I've been doing some thinking and I've come to a decision to hand in my resignation." Both Kara and Cat had shocked looks on their faces.  
"What's the cause of this?" Cat asked  
"I got into a little tiff with James last night, which in itself isn't a big deal you know I'm a big girl I can handle it. But it got me thinking, the only friends I have here are Kara and you, and technically you don't count because you're practically my parent and mentor, and now that I think about it what James said to me is probably true. I am a crappy editor, it was never what I really wanted to do.

When you sent me to college I studied art and music the things I am passionate about but when I met Leslie I changed so I could be around her more and eventually end up here together. Back then Leslie helped me put my heart into my job but now that she's gone that passion isn't there and your magazine is suffering because of that and that's not fair on you or the hard working people who you employ here. Apart from James he's just an asshole.

What you said to me last night, well I quickly found out you were right and so I think it would be best if I put some space between me and that subject of our talk if you get what I mean." CJ had to take a deep breath after that last sentence. Admitting to herself that she and Kara would never happened hurt enough but actually talking about it out loud to Cat was even harder. It was all CJ could do to hold back tears.

Cat looked at CJ with an intense stare "I'm proud of you CJ" CJ's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that from Cat… especially Cat. "You are growing up to be a very responsible young lady. I admire you for taking this step. Trust me when I say you're not the only one who has taken such a drastic leap for someone you like in terms of you switching subject in college for Leslie, trust me I've been married almost four times now.

I did notice your work a little lacking lately but I didn't want to say anything, thinking that maybe you were just in a little bit of a slump, but I think you are doing the right thing, although it's not going to be the same without CJ." Now CJ's tears were falling freely as well as Kara having watery eyes herself. "Now the only bubbly one around here will be Kara." CJ laughed at Cat's statement.

"I see myself more hyperactive, than bubbly"

"See? That's how I know you're going to be ok. By your humour." Cat said causing CJ to laugh again.

"Damn gives me away every time" she said as she smiled turning to look at Kara when she heard a sniffle from her direction. "Kara why are you crying? I'm not leaving the country I'm just leaving my job! You'll still see me around geez why is everyone getting all mushy on me suddenly" CJ said then moved closer to Kara lowering her voice "Kara" CJ said softly as she lifted Kara's chin "you're going to be fine without me. Before that day with Leslie you didn't even know I existed so if anything things are just going to go back to normal."

 _I did know you existed though… I just was too busy to let you know._ "I liked it more when you were here CJ. No one can make me laugh like you."

CJ gave her a sympathetic look. This wasn't meant to be this hard. Why didn't she get Cat to excuse Kara? Then this all could have been avoided. Taking a deep breath she spoke "There's some things I need to sort out in my life Kara and I need to be on my own for a while to do that. You never know maybe one day in the future I'll tell you and we can all have a good laugh about it. Till then I guess James is just gonna have to do with making you laugh." _James? Oh right the guy I like. Urgh I don't want to think about him right now._ "Even though he's got nothing on me but you never know. Come here" CJ opened here arms to Kara for a hug and Kara gladly accepted holding on to her tightly as her tears fell. CJ on the other hand shed one tear and that tear alone held every feeling she ever felt for Kara knowing that there will defiantly be more in her absence but from this point on she was to let go of Kara. Subtly turning in the hug to smell Kara's hair, the smell that represents happiness itself, one last time before she pulled away, and left CatCo for the last time.

Kara was flying on her way to the DEO where General Lang and Red Tornado were waiting. Usually flying through the air would relax her almost like if someone were to meditate, but today she was bundling everything up, just waiting to release it on Red Tornado. Everything with CJ leaving, the fight James started, how arrogant Lucy and her father were, it was all ready to explode in Kara's head and she was thankful that in just a few minutes she could let it all out.

Atrocita was already there when Kara arrived. Alex was going through all the paperwork Atrocita had to file in order just to watch.

"You know if you guys hate aliens coming to earth so much why don't you just show them all the paperwork they have to file in during their stay I'm sure that would scare them off!" she remarked. Alex rolled her eyes as she put the next page in front of the lantern, pointing to where she had to initial and sign. "Seriously you don't need the Red Tornado, just get them to sign every document on why they want to invade the planet then I swear you'll have no problem.

"Stop complaining you're the one who wants to watch." Alex remarked pulling the last page away from Atrocita. "There you're done."

"You mean it I'm free? Oh its true there truly is a god!" Atrocita said sarcastically. Getting up from the table she was seated at like a child in detention, she walked over to Supergirl, holding up her hand "Look I had to do so much paper work that I have a permanent twitch in my hand" she said as her hand was in fact twitching "I swear I should sue Angry Pants Lane for damages, my hand never did that before!" Supergirl giggled.

"I take it you're behaving?"

"Of course I am, just because I'm a red lantern doesn't mean I'm a trouble maker."

"I heard differently. I heard that the red lanterns seem to always start fights on their quest for revenge as I was told. Plus I know that you Red's don't play nicely with the other lanterns to be exact, the red lanterns are responsible for a lot of the deaths amongst the Spectrum of Lanterns" Supergirl accused, reciting what her cousin told her from his knowledge he learnt from his friend Hal Jordan.

Atrocita stepped dangerously close to Supergirl "Is that so? You know a lot about the Red Lanterns for a girl who proclaimed she didn't know who or what I was at first sight." Atrocita's eyes glowed as her hate and anger started to build. About to speak again only to be cut off by Alex.

"Hey you two we're ready. Atrocita remember-"

"I know! I'm not a loud to interfere in the fight whatsoever. Nor am I aloud to engage in any kind of contact with the fucking robot. I KNOW!" she said in a drone like manner being told the same thing over and over. Alex nodded at Kara then disappeared into a khaki coloured tent where the Lanes and Red Tornado's creator were waiting. The lantern offered Supergirl a small smile forgetting what they were previously talking about "Go get 'em champ I got a hundred on you to beat that thing into a paperweight." Leaving Kara as she went to go stand to the side near the army trucks, not a loud in the tent with the others due to General Lanes dislike for her, he ordered that she were not to step foot in the tent, to which she gave him her favourite finger behind his back.

Taking a deep breath Kara took a battle stance as Red Tornado's eyes glowed yellow, being turned on and told to get ready to battle.

 _Game on!_


	9. Scrap Metal

Red Tornado's hands started spinning at a rapid pace, creating little tornados, one for each hand. Supergirl felt the force of the tornados building and coming at her, bouncing back before they could reach her. The robot didn't seem fazed, firing two missiles out of each wrist. The little missiles hit Supergirl in the chest, not even leaving a burn mark. Thinking on her feet (or in this case in the air) Supergirl dived behind the red tin can, head first into the ground. The robot lost sight of her instantly and even though it was built to detect Supergirl, she was protected by the ground she was currently digging through at an inhuman pace. Using her X-ray vision to guide her, once she was under the red beings feet, she burst out of the ground, sending the hideous robot flying to the ground. Red Tornado tried getting on to it's knees only to be met by Supergirl's fist, punching it right in the head over and over and over again. The anger she had been holding back coming out to a point where it was taking over.  
Atrocita who had been leaning against the military trucks suddenly stood up straight, Supergirl's anger grabbing her full attention. _Well, well, well. Would you looks at that. Looks like the Girl of Steel has some anger hidden under that cape._

In the tent, Red Tornado's creator was overlooking the droids vitals on a tablet. His face turning sour as the screen turns red and high pitched beeping screamed out of it's speakers. "It's experiencing system damage. The test is over pull the plug. Now." Alex reached to the intercom in her ear "Supergirl, You won." But the assault Supergirl was dishing out on the Red Tornado continued. The Red bot reaching up to grab her only for it's arm to be met by her freezing breath which eventually snapped off. It took the Director having to scream through his own headset for her to back down, only till she heard telling her the fight was over did she finally calm down. Breathing heavily, shocked at how much the anger took out of her.

The robot slumped down as it power depleted, only a few seconds later it powered back on taking off into the air, disappearing.  
Everyone who was in the tent ran out to join Supergirl, all looking in the air trying to locate the missing robot. Alex put her hand on her sister's arm looking her over "Are you hurt?"  
"No, no, but I can't see it."  
"She must have triggered it's Self Preservation function. It's gone into stealth mode making it completely undetectable."  
"Not completely" said the familiar demonic voice of Atrocita.  
Everyone turned to look at the Red Lantern who was back to leaning against the trucks with a smug look on her face.  
General Lane looked at her with doubt. "What? you can see it?"  
"Well yeah." She said as she swiped her hand upwards, creating a red screen in front of her. "All you have to do is do a scan for disturbances in wind patterns. Since the piece of junk flies in a tornado he's gonna light up like a Christmas tree." She said then swiping away the holographic screen. "Easy…. Well easy for Lantern I guess."  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go after it!" the General yelled.  
"No can do Pops. You made me sign that contract remember? Now let me think, what did it say again? Oh right, I'm not allowed to interfere in the fight whatsoever, which I didn't. Nor am I aloud to engage in any kind of contact with the Red Tornado. Even ask Agent Danvers she has the paper work and she even watched me sign it." The general's anger was rising by the minute, he got so mad that even his ears went red.

He needed someone to blame and who better than the Girl of Steel. He pointed at the Super hero, accusingly, "This is your fault!"  
Supergirl's eyes went wide at the accusation. _You've got to be kidding me.  
_ "Wrong again General Grumpy Butt" Atrocita said "While Supergirl was kicking that Trash Can's ass I was doing a little analysis on it.  
It has lead in it's dermal covering, so not only was it designed to be undetectable by human eyes but also to Kryptonian's. That's why you wanted to Supergirl to fight it, to see how it would fare against it's real target. You had every intention of using the Red Tornado to kill Kryptonians. So if anyone is to blame Old Man, it's you."  
Just beside Atrocita a red cartoon dog that was obviously Scooby Doo appeared "Jeeze Louise Scoob we solved another case" Atrocita mimicked in character of Shaggy from the seventies cartoon, lifting her hand in a high five which the dog met by jumping up and hitting her hand with his paw, panting and waging his tale as Atrocita gave a chuckle.

Once the dog disappeared the Red Lantern made a show of looking at her watch which she didn't have and started walking "Well it's about time I head off, thanks for the show guys, it was heaps of fun."  
As she was about to pass Supergirl she spoke under her breath so only the super could hear "Meet me on the cliff a few miles south of here, you can't miss it. I'll help you out." Supergirl met the Lantern's eye only to receive a wink with that cheeky smile of hers at which Kara found herself blushing and her heart racing. "Good Luck finding that heap of junk!" she waved before taking off into the air heading south where she was to meet Supergirl.

An hour later Supergirl managed to finally get away from the DEO but not before witnessing General Lane fire Red Tornado's creator: Dr Morrow.

Supergirl wondered what Atrocita meant when she said she would help her. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want to help find Red Tornado even though at the moment it looks like she is the only one who can. As she made her way south, the Red Lantern Atrocita, consumed her mind, just like CJ did these last few days. But the more she thought about Atrocita the more confused she got. Clark said that the Red Lanterns were known to be monsters! Consumed by their rage and hatred that they can't think of anything else to the point where they become animalistic, Atrocita was nothing like that.

The cliff that Atrocita mentioned was in view and long and behold Kara could start to see a little red figure standing on top at the edge. Standing straight, holding her hands behind her back Atrocita looked out at the world before her as she waited for Supergirl to land, knowing she was near. Hearing the Super's boots meeting the ground she turned with a closed smile. Just as Atrocita was about to speak Supergirl raised her hand for her to wait. "I have something I need to say first." The Lantern nodded for her to continue. "What's your intensions Atrocita? Red Lanterns are monsters who crave for vengeance and blood but when I look at you I see none of that. To me you seem to just want to have fun and that you take nothing seriously. You can literally do anything with that ring and yet you use it to conjure cartoon dogs. I need to know what you get out of helping me or even just hanging around the DEO."

Atrocita gave her an amused look, "Hmph. You're one to talk Supergirl. Everyone one thinks you're this mighty being who could do no wrong, only has the interests of the people at heart and yet you have so much anger bundled up you're ready to explode.  
Despite what you think you know of the Red Lanterns you still humour me with friendly conversation. Most beings who know of the Lanterns of Rage flee before me, or show fear through and through, but you, you talk to me like an equal. You're not the only one on this cliff who is confused Kryptonian." Atrocita said as she stared Kara in the eyes, her hands still behind her back, with her long black coat flapping in the wind along with her black hair. "I asked you to meet me here so I can help you. Right now that's all my intentions are. Let me show you how I can help and then I'll fill you in on my origin since you're so intent on knowing." The Lantern offered.

Supergirl put her hands on her hips "Fine. What are you offering to help with?"  
Atrocita giggled "Your anger of course! Remember according to you it's the only thing I know." The lantern walked up close to Supergirl, taking her position behind her. "When you were beating the crap out of Red Tornado you lost control.  
With the position you hold, you can't afford to do that so I'm going to teach you how to control it." She said easily enough, Atrocita got even closer behind Kara to the point where she could feel the red masked woman's breath on her neck. She pointed in front of Kara, out into the world before them. "Look out there Supergirl. Out there is a world full of good people who look to you for guidance." The lady in red's voice lowered to a calming tone to the point where even the demonic echoes died down. "But along with the good comes the bad. People who see you as a threat to them and who are willing to try anything to drag you down.  
Next time you feel anger, tense, mad, anything negative, I want you to take a deep breath" Atrocita placed her hand on Kara's abdomen guiding her slow, calming breaths, the touch alone made Kara melt.  
"Take in the air we all breathe on this earth as living beings, each with a soul and think about all the people you love, cherish, lost. And think every time you put on that suit and go out there and do what you do, you do it for them.  
So the good people of this world don't have to feel the bad, so they can feel safe and inspired to do good for the ones they love so the cycle can continue. Store the anger for when someone threatens the light that out shines the darkness. We let it out, for the fires of our hate can light the way for those in fear of the dark. You let it out against the foes you struggle to fight, in one massive blast so that they won't have the chance to fight back and hurt the ones you love.  
Don't fight the hate Supergirl, feel it through your body so you can recognise it and tame it. It'll take a while to get used to but when you master it, it will become one of your most vital allies." Kara turned her head to look Atrocita in her red eyes, her eyes flickering to her lips every now and then, wondering what they would feel like against her own. Lost in each other's eyes for god knows how long, until a nearby bird squawked breaking them out of their hypnosis, the two stepping away, clearing their throats.

"So is that what you do, is that why you're not like the Red Lanterns I've heard about?" the super asked.  
"No. With me it's a little different." The Lantern walked to the edge of the cliff at sat on the edge letting her feet dangle, Kara eventually made her way over to do the same next to her. "I grew up with a monster, they would hurt me and someone I loved. When the monster wasn't a threat anymore the person I loved left me, and so one night I was out after dark and a group of thugs pulled me into an alley way and pinned me down. They started tugging at my clothes and after that, I just remember getting so angry. My whole life I spent in fear of a monster and when that monster's gone, how does life repay me? By taking away the one person I cherished and left me here to be beaten and raped.  
There wasn't any fear left in me, just anger. I remember a red light floating in the air and then my vision blurred and I let go. I killed everyman in that alley and I loved it. I loved it so much I hunted for it at night. When I met the leader of the Red Lanterns: Atrocitus he named me Lycos because I hunted thugs like a wolf, and like all the others I didn't have control of my mind I just wanted blood and revenge.  
But one day when another group of ass holes lured a young girl into an alley. I did what I always did, I slaughtered them. After it was done I went to see if she was ok and…" The Lantern had tears in her eyes, having to take a deep breath as she relived her memory, "the way she looked at me, her eyes weren't relieved. They were full of fear. The same fear filled eyes I had when I was growing up with that monster, and that broke through to me, I looked at myself in a nearby window and I saw the monster I spent my whole life running from looking back at me.  
So every time I felt the hate take over I thought of the monster I didn't want to be. When I went back to the rest of the Red Lanterns I started teaching them how to control the hate. How to use it for good and after a long time of arguing and fighting with Atrocitus he saw I was right too and he named me Atrocita after him. And that's basically it. Ever since then I've tried to redeem myself for all the lives I've taken." The woman sniffled trying to dry her tears. "Think you can trust me now?"

Kara gave her a small nod "yeah, I'm uh sorry I missed judged you."  
"Don't worry about it, just try not to judge someone on out dated info, yeah?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Supergirl replied as she ran her hand threw her blond hair "Don't suppose you have any idea on where Red Tornado is do you?" The Super asked with a shy voice.  
Atrocita let out a deep breath "Because you asked, trying looking at that Morrow guy. After you beat his bot's ass up, his anger spiked, it's probably a lot worse since he got fired."  
"How'd you know about that?"  
"Hatred speaks to us Red Lanterns. It literally runs through our veins. His hatred was singing like a canary!"  
"Hmm, ok I'll check it out."

Just as Supergirl was about to take off Atrocita called to her. "Hey Supergirl?"  
"Hmm?" she turned to the Lantern to see her patting her stomach.  
"Remember deep breaths and think of your loved ones."  
At that moment all Kara could think about was how close they got and what it felt like to have Atrocita's hands on her, in turn making her cheeks go red, "I will" she replied in a high pitch squeak, taking off as quickly as possible hoping her flustered face we unnoticed. 


	10. I Never Have This Much Fun!

After the talk Supergirl had with Atrocita, ironically General Lane along with his daughter and James, were attacked by Red Tornado. The robot fleeing after making Supergirl choose between going after a tornado that threatened the lives of innocents or to pursue him, the choice was obvious to Supergirl and without a second thought went after the tornado that threated innocents.

Now safely back at the DEO, Supergirl stood next to General Lane as Lucy was getting checked over by the Doctor. Whilst Lucy held an ice pack to her head, the doctor informed all three of them that there wasn't any serious damage and sent them on their way.

But the General wasn't happy with leaving it at that. "How could you let that _thing_ get away? I thought you were on our side." The General said rudely.

Kara's face dropped in surprise "You can't be serious! If I didn't stop that tornado dozens of people would have died. I'm not willing to have that on my conscience General, are you?"  
The General didn't reply, he just folded his arms and glared at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her father. Turning to Supergirl her eyes soften "Thank you so much for saving me Supergirl."

"You're welcome Miss Lane" the girls gave each other friendly smiles before getting down to business. "So how do we go about finding this thing?"

"From what I've been able to study of the Red Tornado…" Alex started explaining as she walked into the conference room, her eyes never leaving the tablet she held in her hands, "It isn't an android, androids can think for themselves. This afternoon when Supergirl fought it the first time, it was working as an android and it obviously wasn't up to par, but the second time, he was functioning as a drone and all of a sudden it knows how to fight."

Everyone around the room gave Alex a questioning look. "English, Alex." Kara said to her sister.

"Oh right, The Red Tornado is being controlled. My guess is, its controller is Morrow. He would be the only one who knows it well enough to control it, since he built from the inside out."

"That makes sense." Kara said, pointing at Alex as the clues connected in her head, everyone's attention now on her. "I went and saw Atrocita after the fight, she told me to look out for Morrow. Apparently his anger levels were off the charts after he got sacked."

"But mad enough to not only try to kill us, but innocents as well?" Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged "Anger can be very convincing under the right circumstances."

"But even if it is Morrow, how are we going to locate him? And even if we do, he'll just get Red Tornado to protect him." Alex stated, leaving the group in contemplation.

A smile grew on Kara's face as she got an idea. "I'll be back in a bit" skipping off with looks of confusion following her step.

"Supergirl, where are yo-" Alex didn't get to finish her sentence as Kara took off into the air. "Going?" she finished to herself shaking her head. _What am I going to do with that girl? Who am I kidding I'd probably be the same, if I got an idea as good as that…God I hope it's a good idea._

Kara flew back to the cliff where she met up with Atrocita, and to her luck the Red Lantern was still there, sitting at the edge of the cliff with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, losing herself to world around her as she meditated.

Not wanting to startle the meditating woman Kara landed as softly as she possibly could and slowly walked up to the woman in the black coat. "Come to see me for the third time today. Looks like someone has a crush on me." The lantern remarked in a rough voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Kara said, her cheeks a bright red. _Don't think I didn't notice that crush comment! And it's not a crush, it's just… hot out here that's all._

"You didn't. Trust me when I say, you'd know if I was startled." She laughed a deep throaty laugh that only made Kara's blush brighter, if that was even possible. "What can I do for you Supergirl?"

"We need your help."

"We? Whose we?"

 _Oh boy. This bit, she won't like._ "The DEO and the military." She answered sheepishly.

Atrocita rubbed her chin in thought. _She's so not gonna go for it._

"I won't do it for them."

 _Knew it!_ Kara let out a defeated sigh. Atrocita then approached her, getting daringly close.

"But I'll do it for you"

 _Nevermind! I can't read people for shit._

Atrocita was so close now, Kara could feel her breath on her face as the Lantern's gaze shifted back and forth from Kara's eyes to her mouth. "On one condition."

 _Oh?_

"You'll owe me one. I can ask almost anything of you. Within reason of course. I'll try not to ask anything that you're not comfortable with, ok?"

Distracted by how close the Rage warriors lips were, Kara could only nod with a little whimper of a "uh huh" making Atrocita give her a charming smile along with that deep throaty laugh of hers.

"Just one question though." Atrocita piped, snapping Kara out of her longing daydreams, neither of them breaking the distance between each other. "Dose the DEO and Military know you're here and asking this of me?"

 _Nope, no way. That I'm going to have to spring, on them._ "Don't worry they'll be fine with it."

"Then lead the way milady."

After lots of arguing in hushed whispers, both the General and Director Henshaw approved Atrocita's helping hand. Supergirl now leading the Red Lantern through the DEO headquarters as she ooo-ed and ahhh-ed.  
"Wow, you would never guess it was this nice down here!"

"That's kind of the point, Atrocita." The Lantern to Kara's amazement went as red as her uniform and Kara thought it was the cutest thing she has ever seen, especially when she tried to back pedal.

"Uh, well, yeah, I mean, uh, aircon, wasn't expecting that, phew is it hot out there." Kara herself was going red but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was because she was trying her hardest not to laugh at how cute the big, bad red lantern was when she was caught off guard.  
 _Just get to the conference room and you can take a breather!_

Both of them made it without any more embarrassment but they were both flushed to hell, lucky for them no one noticed.

All settled at the conference table Alex started speaking. "Ok, so from the intel we've gathered, Morrow _is_ behind Red Tornado still, and now we need a plan to perhaps draw out Red Tornado while someone goes and takes out Morrow, that way Morrow has no protection and Red Tornado will be vulnerable. The question is how do we, A- Draw out Red Tornado and B- Find where Morrow is hiding?

 _Now for my brilliant plan mwahaha. "_ Atrocita can you track Morrow by the rage he's letting off?"

"Yeah" she simply put, while nodding. Short and sweet.

"Do you think you could go with Agent Danvers to immobilise him, while I take care of Red Tornado."

"What's your definition of immobilise?"

"Avoid killing him, but if either you or Agent Danvers life is at risk, do what you have to do."

"Consider it done. Looks like we're going to have some bonding time together, Agent."

"Oh joy" Alex remarked in an unimpressed tone.

Atrocita turned back to Supergirl. "I think she likes me." 

_Don't laugh Kara, not the time!_

"How are we going to lure out Red Tornado though?" Lucy asked, standing beside her father and Director Hanshaw.

"Morrow's target is the General, you don't have to be a red lantern to know that! Should be easy enough since he already has a pole stuck up his ass. All you have to do is tie a bell around his neck and you'll have the perfect bait! Just start waving" Atrocita sarcastically said while acting like she was waving a flag.

"DO YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY?" the general yelled.

The General's outburst didn't even phase the woman in question, if anything she was expecting it. "Sure I do. But you're not one of them, baldy."

Supergirl nudged Atrocita with her elbow whispering under her breath to the lantern "Cut it out would you!"

"Oh come on. I never have this much fun by myself." Supergirl gave her a disapproving stare. The Lantern let out a huff, "Fine, fine. I'll behave. You guys are no fun." She said with an exaggerated frown.

Supergirl continued with devising her plan "Director Henshaw, does the DEO have anything that could help us create a diversion?" Supergirl asked.

The Director leaned against a nearby wall, his arms crossed as he thought. "I think I have something up my sleeve." He said with a proud smile on his face.  
Proud, being the reason that Supergirl was not only able to acknowledge her mistake in taking her anger out on the robot but with the amount of work she put in to making a plan to fix her mistake.

"Agent Danvers, Atrocita. You two can start to make your way towards Marrow, and keep in touch. Let us know when you found him but do not engage till we're ready." The Director ordered.

"Yes Sir" Alex acknowledged as Atrocita cave a casual salute with two fingers.

Before everyone was about to split up Atrocita gently touched Supergirl's elbow, grabbing her attention. "You be careful out there against that thing ok? With Morrow behind it, who knows what it will try to pull off."

 _Aww that's so sweet of her to care so much for me!_

"I need you alive so you can hold up your end of our deal."

 _Never mind, she has motive._

"Ha yeah I will. Do you even know what you want to ask of me?" and to that Atrocita just tapped her nose with her pointer finger and walked away to follow Alex to the garage as they start the hunt for Morrow.


	11. I Need to Help My Own Planet

The only sounds that were heard in the car, besides the sound of Atrocita's dark echoes of her voice giving directions, were the roar of the SUV engine and the DEO scanner.  
When Atrocita wasn't telling Alex where to go she sat in silence.  
Saying that the silence was uncomfortable was an understatement, but having nothing to talk about wasn't the problem, the problem was when Atrocita looked in Alex's direction she saw the DEO agent shrouded by a light red aura of anger.

This didn't bug Atrocita in the least, hell she had anger and rage running through her veins 24/7. Rage and anger are what kept her alive. Atrocita just wasn't used to talking to people, especially about their feelings. Sure she would chat amongst the other Red Lanterns but the only thing they felt was, well… anger. She wanted to try though. From what she saw at the DEO, Agent Danvers and Supergirl seemed pretty close and if Atrocita was going to gain their trust, she knew she had to put in the effort and make a connection with both Supergirl and the agent that sat adjacent to her.

 _Ok think Atrocita, what can you talk about? We just need to get the ball rolling, open the lines of communication. WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT? PANIC! Oh god this is so awkward!  
_ And it was starting to show, as the lantern started to fidget and move about uncomfortably in her seat, not able to sit still.  
 _Calm down lantern and just think, what do you know? She's angry. Ok, that's something! We are experts on anger so, maybe lets gently open up to her see if she'll bite. Like if we wanted to sleep with her you would start by slowly striping away your own clothing to show her that you are in it just as much as she is, right? Ok! And…  
_ Atrocita took a deep breath, "So. Danvers, uh why the anger huh?

Alex gave her a side glance. "What are you talking about?" she said, sounding a little edgy.  
"You're giving me anger vibes over here Danvers… so since we are practically strangers to one another feel free to spill your worries. I won't judge."  
Alex squinted her eyes in wonder on why the lantern would ask such a thing. Could it be she's looking for a weakness to exploit or maybe she could just really be asking in a kind gesture, Alex thought that the latter would be unlikely so she raised her walls. "I've known you for a whole two, three hours Lantern, I'm not telling you anything. Not until I'm sure what your angle is."

Atrocita rolled her eyes. "Do I have to have one? I'm trying to open up the lines of communication here. We are headed towards a guy who's probably going to try and kill us and if we don't communicate then this guy is going to have an advantage over us. I can see you're stressed and angry and don't bother telling me you're not because I can plainly see it, seeing anger is kinda my thing if you haven't noticed."

Alex didn't reply and it was starting to bother the Lantern. With a hint of annoyance in her voice Atrocita tried to break down the great wall of Alex.  
"Ok. Fine. I'll tell you what I think you're mad about. You're confused. Plain and simple. You are confused about something that is a big part of you or your life and you're mad at yourself because you didn't see it before. Add the stress of work and confusion turns to anger. So, how'd I do?"

Atrocita saw the uncertainty in Alex's eyes. As she takes quick glances at the woman in red and starts to breathe a tad heavier.  
"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable Alex," The Lantern said in a soft voice. She knew the agent had a good heart. She saw it when Danvers was talking to Supergirl. Maybe she has to offer something of herself first to show the agent that she truly meant no harm. Equivalent exchange. "I want to help, Danvers. And I know from what people think they know of Red Lanterns that makes it hard to believe but it's the truth. I've been alone for a long time. I saw how horrible the world truly is at a young age and because of that I kept myself at a distance from everyone and anyone I could get emotionally attached too. When I saw Supergirl out there doing so much good out in the world it made me think that maybe the world isn't as bad as thought. It just needs a little push in the right direction. A little help to see what I was blind to. That even in the darkest part of the universe there is always a source of light fighting it's way though. I've been fighting out in some of the farthest spaces of the universe. Trying to do good but seeing Supergirl out there fighting, made me see that I had to help my own planet before I help the universe. That Alex Danvers is my angle."

And from that piece that Atrocita revealed about herself, a crack formed in Alex's wall around her heart.

Now across the street from an abandoned warehouse, Alex and Atrocita sat in an unmarked SUV waiting for the go ahead order from Director Henshaw. Since their last conversation the two haven't spoken, but the air around them wasn't as tense, since now they had an understanding. Atrocita caught Alex's attention when she lifted her hand, tapping the red ear piece that Alex could've sworn wasn't there before.  
"Arrived at suspects location, waiting for go ahead to intercept, over." The lantern said into the mic that sat in her ear.  
Alex's stunned eyes switched from Atrocita to the DEO scanner radio in the middle console of the car and then back to the Lantern as she heard the echo of her voice through the scanner.

The scanner crackled as a voice from a confused DEO agent who worked on the channel came through "Who is this?"

Atrocita burst out into laughter trying to calm the cackling down once she saw Alex's unimpressed face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." She said in deep breaths trying to regain the oxygen lost from all the laughter "aw my belly hurts" she cackled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing and when did this-" Alex took the red ear piece out of the Lanterns ear, holding it in front of her "come from?" as the words came out the little piece of tech disintegrated.  
"Oh come on Agent. Wake up and smell the exhaust fumes. I can create anything that comes to mind. Hacking into security tech is easy, especially when the channel coordinates are right in front of me." She said pointing at the screen of the DEO scanner.

The scanner crackled once again before Alex had the chance to tell the red warrior off as Director Henshaw's voice filled the car's interior. "Decoy of General Lane is online and operational, Agent Danvers you have the go ahead to intercept and subdue the subject. Atrocita, stay out of sight and let Agent Danvers handle this. Only engage if absolutely necessary."

Atrocita tapped the ear piece that she regenerated and huffed "You guys are cramping my style."  
The Director replied "Perhaps, but it's either my way or the highway. And Atrocita?"  
"Hmm?"  
"STAY OFF THE COMM SYSTEM!" the Director yelled and hung up.  
"Meany" Atrocita whined before waving her hand past her ear where the communication piece sat, disintegrating as her hand passed it. 

Alex slowly walked into the building, her gun drawn and at the ready. Checking behind every corner for Morrow who was nowhere to be seen.  
The DEO agent eventually came up to a desk filled with monitors, all of which displayed a different layout of the Red Tornado.  
"That won't do anything." The familiar voice of the Doctor said, Alex whipped her head around to see the Doctor standing behind her, with a metal crown like object on his head, glowing a bright blue. The man pointed to the metal band like object on his head "Telepathic relay interface, to control his cerebral matrix. If you want to stop him, you'll have to cease all function from his creator. You'll have to kill me." He said as he calmly paced in front of Alex.  
Alex stood her ground, gun pointing straight at the Doctor. "You don't have to throw your life away." She consoled.  
Doctor Morrow approached the desk "The Red Tornado is my life" picking up a long pipe and quickly whacking the gun straight out of Alex's hands. Swinging the pipe again and again towards the agent only for her to dodge it expertly, eventually knocking the pipe away from the angry Doctor.

The two fighting with nothing but fists for what seemed like forever when really only being seconds. The Doctor gaining the upper hand as he wrapped his arm around Alex's throat from behind, squeezing as hard as he can, choking her in the process.  
Even as Alex's lungs were being robbed of air she grabbed Morrow's upper arms, throwing him over her shoulder, taking advantage of his recovery time to refill her lungs with the air she lost, but what Alex didn't know was where the Doctor landed, was where her gun fell when it was knocked out of her hands, the male engineer picking up the gun as fast he can while finding his footing, pointing the gun right at Alex, smiling at his near victory.  
As he pulled the trigger back, Alex squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the bang that would end it all. Even though the bang did come it was muffled out from the loud tearing of the tin roof of the warehouse, Atrocita landing in front of Alex with the cement floor cracking under her steady feet as they connected with the ground, the bullet that Morrow fired bouncing off of Atrocita's invisible shield, a light red glow appearing and disappearing just as quickly on the shield where the bullet hit, ricocheting right into the corrupted Doctor's head. It all happened it slow motion for Alex, coming so close to death sent her into a slight state of shock.  
Once she saw Morrow's lifeless body fall to the ground she bent over and started taking deep breaths, replaying the last few minutes over in her head.

Atrocita slowly moved towards Alex not making and sudden moves, she knew Alex was in shock. Slowly, she raised her hand and gently placed it on the brunette's shoulder. "You're safe now agent. He's gone." Offering a friendly smile along with the words spoken.  
Alex patted the hand on her shoulder, nodding her thanks to the lantern, watching as Atrocita walked back to the dead man's corpse, looking down on him. "Losing his life all over a machine. What a waste." She said, disappointed in the dead human who had so much potential. 

Supergirl's voice was in Alex's ear though the intercom, she too was out of breath, "Alex you did it." But Alex heard a robotic activation like noise in the background. "It's still going!" Supergirl alerted.  
Alex had a horrified expression which in turn worried Atrocita. "Red Tornado is still operational. Killing Morrow didn't stop it!" on hearing this, Atrocita shot out of the building through the whole she came though.  
Flying as fast as she could towards Supergirl's location, the ear piece once again reappeared in her ear as she spoke directly to the hero, "Supergirl! Remember what I told you? It's time to let go of that anger, to use it. Let it out Supergirl!


	12. Well Played

"Let it out Supergirl!" Supergirl heard Atrocita call though her earpiece.  
She was tired and exhausted from fighting with the Red Tornado and from what she remembered of what Atrocita told her she knew she could use that to manifest into rage.

Standing up she tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes and started taking everything in. How drained her body felt, the headache that was coming on, the last memories of her parents, the sight of her planet blowing up. She let it in and it manifested into wrath, rage and hate. With a powerful scream Supergirl opened her eyes along with her heat vision searing right into the centre of the Red Tornado's chest.  
The heat increased along with her scream as she let everything out and at the centre of her emotional pit was CJ. The memory of how Ms. Grant's mother humiliated and hurt CJ so easily without a second thought. How her girlfriend of five or so years tried to kill her after everything they went through together. James on games night, insulting her when she just revealed a piece of herself that not many people got to see, and to top it off, how CJ was affecting Kara in such a big way. What was between them? Why is CJ effecting Kara so much? The unknown angered her and soon enough the robot collapsed with a giant whole in it's chest, the metal and circuits still sizzling from the heat.

Supergirl fell to her knees, the fatigue hitting her like a brick wall. "Supergirl!? Supergirl!? Are you alright? What's happening?" Alex's concerned voice came through the com link. Taking deep breaths Supergirl was about to reply only stopping when she saw the Red Tornado once again rising from the ground. Wires appearing in the whole she left in it's it's chest starting to repair itself.  
"No!" Supergirl screamed in frustration. "It's repairing itself!" trying to get up Kara didn't have any strength left. The Rage filled heat vision drained her completely. "Alex, I-I can't move!"  
"Supergirl!" Alex's worried voice rang in Kara's ear.

The Red Tornado was only meters away from the Kryptonian now.  
"Didn't anyone teach you not to hit a woman?" The familiar voice of Atrocita came from behind the Red bot, it, in turn turning around only to be met by a red curved blade jutting out from the top of the Lanterns wrist, as the Lantern Warrior stabbed the android where its abdomen would've be. Atrocita growled in the Red Villain's face, bearing her sharp teeth, her red eyes glowing a bright red, a clear sign that showed she was pissed, as she started the Red Lantern pledge.  
"Together with our hellish hate!" her demonic voice boomed as she raised the Red Tornado with her bladed wrist, then punching it so hard in the face that it went flying into the side of the nearby military vehicles leaving a Red Tornado sized dent in the side.  
"We'll burn you All!" The Lantern yelled as she thrusted her chest forward as a bright red light emanated from the crest on her chest as a giant bull like creature with humongous, sharp teeth raced towards the Red now sparking android with its head down baring its horns, smashing into the menacing robot so fast and hard the impact broke the vehicle the robot was lying against in two. The bull vanished at the impact and Atrocita hovered over to the now crawling Android.  
"THIS IS YOUR FATE!" She finished as she regurgitated boiling blood onto the robot with a roar as it tried lifting its weak hand to the Red Lantern only for it to melt away along with the rest of its body.

After making sure the Red Tornado was nothing more than a puddle of moulting metal Atrocita rushed over to Supergirl who was still on her knees. "Supergirl! Are you alright?" The lantern asked with a worried laced voice, wrapping a muscled arm around the blond heroine. Supergirl didn't reply as she swayed back and forth gently, her eyes eventually rolling up into her head as she passed out in The Red Lantern's arms.  
Atrocita instantly picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to a black SUV that just pulled up knowing it was Agent Danvers. Once Alex was out of the car she ran towards her sister in the Lantern's arms "Oh my god Supergirl!"  
"She's ok. I think she's just unconscious at the moment. She used a lot of energy against that thing. But we better get her inside." Atrocita explained as she turned around to head inside the DEO only to be met by Military folk pointing their guns at her. "What is this?" Atrocita said as she looked at the soldiers.  
"You're a menace to society Lantern, and I'm placing you under arrest for interfering with Military Operations." General Lane boasted from behind his men.  
"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! WE NEED TO GET SUPERGIRL INSIDE!" Atrocita yelled  
"I don't care what happens to her. If I had it my way both of you would be exterminated from the earth."  
Atrocita let out a soft laugh, _typical man in power._ "Easy for you to talk down to us like we're bugs from behind your men with guns. Supergirl has done more good in this world than you ever have General. Now I'd be happy to take you and you're soldiers on one by one but I have more important matters to attend to than tending to your ego. So I'll say this once. Get out of my way or I'll go through you all!" Atrocita threatened with a scowl on her face and a boom to her voice.

Just as General Lane was about to retort the Director interjected.  
"That's enough General!" Director Henshaw yelled as he walked out of a nearby tent. "You might out rank me, but here you do as I say and I say you have over stayed your visit so take your men and that bubbling pile of melted scrap heap of an android and get out of my jurisdiction. You've done enough damage for one week." Henshaw finished turning away from the military General, not even giving him another thought as he headed towards Atrocita who was still holding an unconscious Supergirl with a very worried Alex beside her.  
"Please ignore that Atrocita and come inside." The Director said lifting his arm in the direction of The DEO entry way in a welcoming manner.  
As Atrocita started making her way she turned her head to General Lane, spitting at his feet before heading inside.

Supergirl opened her eyes immediately recognising the med bay ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes again "How long was I out?" she said knowing her sister was standing right beside her.  
"About four hours. How do you feel?"  
The blond sat up with a grimace. "Sore. Since when do I feel sore?"  
"Since you blew out your powers." Alex answered.  
"Since I what?"  
"You blew out your powers. Basically you over did it out there. You pushed out more power than your body could handle." Alex explained in her soft sisterly tone that she save only for Kara.  
"So what does that mean for me?"  
"It means you're going to have to live like a human for a while till your body gets the rest it needs. Then hopefully you'll be back to your heroic self in no time."  
"Argh fine. Not like I have a choice in the matter." Kara said making her sister giggle. "What happen with Atrocita?"  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Alex said as she turned her head to look out though the glass walls at Atrocita who was sitting with her back to the said wall on what looks like a very uncomfortable fold out chair. Her knee bouncing anxiously as she bit her fingernail.  
"She's still here?" Kara asked as she watched the Lantern in question.  
"Yep. She's been sitting there the whole time you were out of it. She even stood up to that ass General Lane for you, she even saved my life when I was fighting that Doctor. You should talk to her. After everything it's the least you can do."  
"What would I say?"  
"Beats me I'm off the clock for the day sis. You're on your own with that one." Alex said as she headed out.

Kara fell back on the sun bed with a groan. _I hate socialising! Ok not true, but I don't know what I'm feeling towards her if anything I'm just going to make a fool out of myself!_

As Kara was in a world of her own a gentle knock sounded at the door and there stood the Red Lantern her face soft with worry and guilt even from behind that Red mask it was clear as day.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The Rage Warrior said in the gentlest of tones.  
"A little sore but in one piece." Kara replied honestly, trying not blush at how cute the Lantern was being.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough. You exhausted yourself because of me and I wanted to apologize and tell you that you don't have to worry about our deal. I didn't really hold up my end so don't worry about it."  
"What are you talking about? That thing is dead because of you. I'm alive because of you, and so is Alex. I think that's a job well done Lantern. The deal still stands. So what do you ask of me?" Kara said with a smile that matched Atrocita's.  
"Just one thing." The Lantern said as she smoothly strolled over to the Kryptonian's bedside, gently placing her hand on the side of Kara's face as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Kara's.

Kara Instantly fell into the kiss. The Red Lanterns lips were so soft with just a hint of a metallic taste of blood on her lips not enough to discourage. Atrocita lean back just enough for their lips to part, giving Kara's lips a swipe of her tongue. "Favour paid my sweet Kryptonian." She said against Supergirl's lips walking away glancing back only once but in that time Kara could see the bright red blush on her face and a smile hiding behind the hand that covered most of her mouth. 

Kara licked her lips savouring the taste of the Lanterns lips. _Well played Lantern._


	13. Second Chance

To say that losing her powers was going to be a learning experience for Kara, would be an understatement. As soon as she left the DEO she learnt something. That the drive back is boring as hell! Alex wasn't talking to her, seeming as though she had something on her mind. That didn't bother Kara, she knows Alex will come to her if she needs to talk but there wasn't even any scenery to look at! It was just desert and then when they got to National City there were buildings… very boring looking buildings. National City looks a lot more appealing from birds eye view. Not to mention the road rage! National City's drivers have very little patience Kara found out, another thing more pleasant from sky view. Whatever it is that's on Alex's mind must be something pretty heavy if she can stay calm and collected through all this cacophony the traffic is making.

"Did you want to be dropped off at home?" Kara almost screamed hallelujah when Alex spoke.  
"Ummm…" Kara said looking at the clock on the dash board "Actually could you take me to Catco? I have a few hours of work still." Alex gave a silent nod as she switched blinkers.

Eventually the Danvers sisters arrived at Catco. Alex putting the car in park almost seemed to have changed a gear in her head as she finally snapped out of…. Where ever her head was.

"Oh hey, how did it go with Atrocita? Did you two end up talking?" Kara undoing her seatbelt just gave a small smile while she looked ahead as she thought of what to say.  
"Tell you what, I'll tell you what happened when you're ready to tell me what's been bothering you, kay?"  
"Noth-" Kara pointed her finger at her older sibling.  
"Don't even try it Alex. I know you and I know when something is either bothering you or you're trying to figure something out. But I'm not gonna push you, okay? I know that when you're ready you'll open up to me." With that said Kara leaned over, kissed Alex on the forehead, opened the door and just before she was about to close it she gave a brief "bye" closing the door straight after not giving Alex time to respond.  
Alex on the other hand just stared with her mouth agape in the direction Kara left. "What the hell? Since when is she the voice of reason in this sisterhood? That's it the zombie apocalypse is coming! Time to start prepping." Alex said aloud to herself. "Maybe losing her powers means she gained wisdom…nnnaaahhhh."

An envelope addressed to Cat was awaiting on Kara's desk for her when she arrived. Picking it up Kara was about to head into Cat's office only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Cat's mother sitting on the couch opposite to her daughter's desk. _Ok envelope and anvil._

Kara quietly entered the office only to be met by Cat's mum who approached her in an aggressive manner. "My car was supposed to be here half an hour ago." She informed Kara in a very harsh tone.

Kara looked from the tempered woman to where Cat would be if she didn't have the back of her chair facing the now confused hero. "Oh, I didn't know I was getting you one."

"Well just how am I supposed to get to the airport?" Mrs. Grant said as if Kara couldn't put two and two together.

"You could always take your broom." Kara looked towards the familiar voice and was over joyed to see CJ's tall muscly figure stroll in. "But then again I guess you don't have any room for it, what with that stick where it is." She smugly smiled at the cranky old woman.  
Once Mrs. Grants eyes turned towards Cat's direction Kara looked at CJ and mouthed a silent "Thank you" to her knight in… well, not shining armor but a very tight navy blue button up that almost had Kara miss the wink CJ gave her as a reply. _How does her muscles look so good? Do I look that good in my suit?_ Kara's mind started to drift off, till Cat's mother started up again. Kara would have really liked to stay ogling over CJ if she had the choice, no competition.

"Kitty I see the street rat is still hanging around. Why don't you take my advice and get rid of the street vermin and also you might want to rid yourself of the blond intern as well. I mean honestly kitty how could you pay such a high salary to such an unreliable person?"

Cat turned her chair around smoothly, attitude dripping from the simple action. "First of all I don't pay her very much, and second you don't get to talk to either of them that way." Cat commanded in a steady yet soft tone.  
"Excuse me?" her mother said taken back.

Enough was enough in Cat's eyes. Cat didn't mind her mother having goes at her but when not only CJ but Kara also got targeted that was where she crossed the line. She wasn't going to yell, that would be disrespectful by keeping her tone level Cat was going to let her mother know who was really in charge around here and her mother wasn't going to have a say in her life anymore.  
"I understand your need to denigrate me mother, your need to feel superior to me because I am more successful than… well you ever were. But don't you dare do the same towards my assistant or my family!"  
"Family? I am your family, Daughter!" Mrs. Grant expressed in a raised voice.  
"Not anymore. As of now I wash my hands of you mother and in fact just to get my point across, Kara may I have that envelope?"  
Kara stunned and speechless at what she was witnessing wordlessly stepped up and handed her boss the envelope, Cat tore the top off not even looking at the sending address, she knew exactly what it was.  
"CJ has showed me more love in the few years I've had her under my roof than you ever had in my lifetime, so I called up the adoption agency and they rushed over the forms as soon as they could." Cat looked past her mother to the tall, raven haired woman behind her. "CJ I was wanting to ask you if you would like to become an official member of the Grant family and let me adopt you."

The room was silent as Cat dropped the bomb. Everyone was speechless to say the least.  
"What? You mean?" CJ's voice was soft and vulnerable, her eyes blinking rapidly trying to hold the tears back.  
"I want you as my daughter CJ and Carter adores you like an older sister already, it was you, mother, that put the nail in the coffin actually." Cat smiled. As her mother gave her a grim, hateful look. "When you degraded CJ the other day, I knew in that moment that I would do almost the impossible to make sure no one would make her feel that way again." Cat then held out the forms towards CJ.  
"So CJ. What do you say?"  
The tears were freely flowing down CJ's face now, the small muscled giant not even attempting to stop them now. Slowly, taking purposeful steps, her eyes never leaving Cat's as she got closer and closer till she was barely a foot away from the woman who was handing her the key to the feeling of belonging again, all she could say was one word, the word she hasn't used for almost ten years, "Mum?"

Hearing the loving title from CJ was the trigger for the tears to start falling from both Cat's and Kara's eyes. "Yeah Sweetie it's time to come home." CJ collapsed onto her knees and hugged Cat's waist, burying her head into Cat's midsection. Cat returned the hug just as much as she was getting, kissing the top of her now daughters head, her eyes tightly shut as she savored this feeling, the feeling of holding a child that was lost to the world for so many years, who had finally found their way home.

"You must be joking! Are you seriously going to tarnish the Grant family name with this filth?" Mrs. Grant raged.

CJ's eyes burst open unbeknownst to anyone in the room. She calmly stood up and turned around to face Kathrine Grant giving her a cold, deadly stare. "I suggest you leave Kathrine, before things get ugly" she warned as she started cracking her knuckles.

"You will not touch me you brute. I'll sue you for all your pathetic 'Todd' name is worth." She yelled.  
"Oh didn't Cat tell you? She hired me as her new security guard. So if you don't leave willingly I'm just gonna have to remove you by force, and there's nothing you can do about it." CJ smiled as she slowly walked towards the cranky old woman with obvious intent, the woman in question backing up with each step CJ made towards her, eventually chasing the daughterless woman out of the building.

With CJ and Kathrine Grant out of the room Kara went up to Cat "Did you really hire CJ as security?"  
"Pfft as much as these papers are adoption forms" she said throwing the papers on her desk, letting Kara look at the printed restaurant menu.  
Kara's eyes scrunched in confusion "it was all a lie? Just to get back at your mother?"  
Cat raised a finger to Kara. "First Advil then I shall tell, that woman always leaves me with a headache." Kara handed her the Advil she readied before she entered the office. Cat gave her a look of thanks and leaned her head back against her chair. "Obviously those papers are not adoption forms, but what they represented is true. I am going to adopt CJ, the forms are easily done on the internet, and no she isn't the new security guard. She just knows the right thing to say to intimidate people, she learnt that from me." Cat smiled proudly.

CJ enters the office dusting her hands off "I don't think she'll be bothering you again Cat."  
"Ah my dear girl all you have to do now is learn how to cook and women will be throwing themselves at you." Cat cheered.  
"Did you take Advil with alcohol again?"  
"Oh shush you. Kara you have the rest of the day off, for what I pay you shouldn't have to endure my mother's wrath."  
Kara gave Cat a thankful smile. "Thank you Miss Grant, I'll see you tomorrow." Bending down to pick up the glass of water Cat used to take her Advil, Kara misjudged her movement though, dropping the glass, it in turn smashing into pieces. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I got it." Kara said already picking up sharp pieces as Cat's cautions her to be careful. Kara hissed as she felt a jab in her finger.  
Cat sighed "See I told you would hurt yourself."  
Kara just stared at her bleeding finger not used to seeing the sight. The next thing Kara knew was a cloth was covering the wound and instead of pain she felt a gentle pressure.

Lifting her head her eyes were met with CJ's. Her eyes red and puffy from the happy tears but still just as intense as ever as Kara found herself getting lost in the orbs of brown.  
"Keep the hanky on there and the pressure ok? The bleeding should stop in no time" CJ soothed.  
"This is so embarrassing, I'm so clumsy." Kara laughed.  
"Ah it adds character, besides you're too cute for anyone to notice." CJ smiled causing Kara to blush more. "Do you need a ride home?"  
"Nah I was going to take the bus."  
"Nup, no you're not. If you take an open wound on a public bus that's been god knows where it's surely to get infected and then it'll have to be amputated." She exaggerated. "Nope, I'm not having it. You'll have to suffer my company and my mustang's comfy leather seats.

The two women said their goodbyes and left an exhausted Cat alone to relax. When Cat looked back up from her paperwork CJ was running in, concern Cat stood up only to be engulfed in a warm loving hug. "Thank you mum, for giving me a second chance at having a family." Cat felt the tears start up again. Returning the hug then dismissively tapping her tall daughter on the arm. "Get going you, and drive safely!" she yelled at the retreating form of her new daughter. Both women having big smiles on their faces. 


	14. You know where to find me

CJ pulled up beside the curb right in front of Kara's apartment building steps. The car ride over was very pleasant, in Kara's eyes. The car was filled with laughs and small talk with soft music playing in the background. To Kara it felt… wonderful, safe.

Kara unbuckled her seat belt "How about you come up for that coffee I baled on?" She asked unconsciously hoping the raven haired woman would say yes. Kara just wasn't ready for CJ to leave and that confused her. Not that she let it show.  
"Oh so you did bale on me, huh? The thanksgiving dinner was just an excuse. I'm wounded." CJ dramatically acted out, receiving a playful punch from Kara.  
"You know I wouldn't do that. Just ask my sister Alex on how I burnt the Turkey and mum had to save the day with a roasted chicken."  
CJ gasped in dramatic shock "Know I know your evil scheme! You want to lure me with coffee and the poison me with your cooking."  
 _Punch  
_ "Ow! hey they are getting harder!" CJ giggled, "Sure I got time for a coffee." She said as she got out of the car with Kara and walked to the door, "and I don't have any plans for the rest of the week just in case I'm admitted to a hospital with food poisoning."  
 _Pinch_  
"Ah! Okay I'm sorry, it slipped out." She giggled.

Once Kara opened the door and let CJ in the taller woman was instantly filled with a warm, home feeling that was purely Kara. Any stress she had before was miles away now. "You have a beautiful home Kara."  
"Naw you're sweet CJ." Kara complimented as she switched on her TV. Dancing with the Stars coming on the screen as the secret superhero took off her coat while working to the kettle. "Make yourself at home CJ coffee should only be a minute, how do you take it?"  
CJ stifling a laugh as she sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Squeezing her eyes shut trying to hold the laughter in  
 _Don't show how inappropriate you are CJ, keep it together.  
_ CJ cleared her throat and started taking deep breaths as she wiped away the tears from holding the laughter back, "cream and two sugars please."

Kara and CJ comfortably watched the celebrities dance as the commentated on their favourites and booed at the most hated. CJ silently loving how Kara sung along with the jingles in the ads, watching the blonde whenever she could without getting noticed, as she just adored the woman she was head over heels for.

"It's always been a secret dream of mine to learn how to dance." Kara said, lost at the elegance of the dancers on screen.  
The words bringing the muscled giant out of her daydreaming. "Hmm? Say that again."  
"Dancing, I've always wanted to learn. But these days I have no time to learn."  
A smile grew on CJ's face as she hoisted herself off the comfy couch holding her hand out to her crush.  
"Well it's your lucky day my dear because I know a thing or two when it comes to waltzing if you care to join me."  
Kara's legendary sunny smile broke out on her lips as she took CJ's soft hand, standing as the taller woman pulled her in to her muscular form. Kara unconsciously started biting her lip as CJ guided her hands around her neck asking permission like a gentleman (Gentlewoman?) as she place those same soft hands on the Kryptonian's waist.  
"Ok now stand on my feet for me." Kara hesitantly did so worried she might crush the poor woman's feet by sheer nervousness. "That's the way. Ok now music." CJ said while reaching into her jeans pocket to bring out her phone, quickly selecting a piano melody before throwing it on the couch and returning her hands to Kara's hips as she slowly started taking the first steps.

Before long the two fell in sink, taking steps as one moving with feel instead of thought. After a few repeats of the song Kara hand her hands around CJ's midsection and her head snuggled on her shoulder whilst CJ had her head leaning on top of Kara's wishing he moment didn't have to end.

Unfortunately for the pair they were interrupted by CJ's phone alarm going off. The two slowly coming to a halt, CJ looking down into Kara's eyes, as her hand came up to ever so softly caress the blonde's cheek running on pure emotion.  
Kara leaned into the touch her eyes closing briefly at the feel of the soft warm hand against her cheek as an emotion unknown to Kara took over, opening her eyes she looked up into the dark browns of the gentle giant that held her, slowly leaning up, offering herself to the other woman who in which leaned down taking her crushes lips between her own.  
The kiss made Kara feel a fire inside, the soft lips that still taste of coffee and what Kara now knew was CJ, lit a flame that Kara never felt before.  
The kissing couple slowly separated their lips from one another only to rest their foreheads against each other, both girls breathing heavily even though it wasn't a long kiss the passion was breathtaking (literally).

CJ rand her thumb across Kara's bottom lip. The blonde barely having the strength to not lick the raven's digit.  
"Kara." She said in a whisper. Silently praying she won't suddenly wake up to find it was all a dream. For a second neither of them said anything they just enjoyed being in each other's space while they could. It almost killed CJ to say what she had to say but she had to think smart about this and be fair to Kara otherwise both of them could get hurt.  
"Kara, have you ever been with a woman before?"  
The girl in question slightly shook her head.  
"So you might be feeling a bit confused huh? I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to just think about what you want? Take as long as you want ok, I know you had feelings for James at one point and I don't know if this is just us losing ourselves in the moment or not. I really like you Kara but I need to know that you're sure you really want this and that it won't be a mistake if we go down this road together ok?"  
CJ moved her head up to kiss Kara on the forehead as a single tear fell down her face, consumed by thankfulness to at least have this moment with Kara even if it's only this moment they'll have together.  
"When you've decided, you know where to find me." The gentle giant whispered as she held her hand against Kara's cheek, slowly letting go as she started walking towards the door.  
Kara wasn't ready for her to leave as she quickly grabbed CJ's hand pulling her back slightly, "Wait, just one more." She hurriedly got out before she roughly pressed her lips to CJ's again. CJ's lips were so addicting, Kara just wanted more and more as she pushed her tongue into CJ's mouth who gladly accepted moving her hands to the blonde's hips.

The two finally broke apart breathing hard yet again, CJ moved her hands along Kara's arms to her hands where she held them as long as she could while she moved for the door, letting go when they couldn't stretch anymore, leaving Kara to her thoughts and blush filled face.

Kara stared at the door for Rao knows how long, running her fingers through her hair as she let out a massive breath. 

_Well fuck._


	15. The Hero I Needed

**Hello beautiful readers. I hope you are all well. I thought since the last chapter was shorter than my usual 1,500 minimum chapters I would write a longer one because I love you all so much and you all make me feel so happy and wanted. There are over 100 of you following! I can't believe it. Please feel free to leave a review I always love to hear what you are all thinking whether it good or bad :D. I have massive plans for this story guys like massive! I know it's slow going but big stuff will happen soon I PROMISE. Love you all. -Demon Marker**

Days went by and CJ stayed true to her word and gave Kara space to figure things out. To which Kara was thankful for but she had to admit she missed the sight of the heavily muscled woman. Since the last time Kara saw CJ the sun granted the heroine her powers back although it was quite a learning experience for Kara. She never realized how much she took her powers for granted. The first thing that stood out for Kara was how tired her body became after a day's work at CatCo, by the end of her work day she literally slumped onto her couch with a relieved sigh as she let her aching body relax and work on repairing itself from the dull ache that consumed it, starting it's recharge cycle so she could do it all again the next day.  
Another fact she found out was **how hot things are when you pull them straight out of the oven with your bare hands!** Also how much of a mess lasagna makes when you drop it on the floor after retrieving it straight from the said oven.  
Not to mention the germs on the public buses! Kara took her first ride on the bus to CatCo as a mere mortal and by the time she had arrived, she was coughing and spluttering uncontrollably as a cold rattled her immune system. Not wanting to admit defeat Kara tried holding in her sneezes as long as she could especially when Cat was near but alas Cat has super hearing when it comes to employees and germs… especially when they combine, so when Kara let out the sneeze of a life time Cat sent her home immediately not before making a call to have the whole office sterilised of course. Kara hated being home sick, she liked to keep busy, but she was relieved that she was still getting payed, she had bills to pay and pot stickers to supply for her tummy.

As crappy as she felt a miracle in the making came knocking at her door. That miracle was in the shape of a delivery boy holding up a takeout bag from a Chinese restaurant.  
"Um I'm sorry but I didn't order anything. I think you have the wrong apartment." Kara apologised between sniffles.  
"Isn't this Kara Danvers' apartment?" The teenage boy asked followed by reciting Kara's address.  
"Yeah that's me. Ok weird. How much is this mystery meal may I ask?"  
The boy shrugged "It's all paid for already. Gee lady don't look a gift horse in the mouth." he mumbled out as he left.  
Kara narrowed her red, tired eyes at the boys back "If it's poisoned I know what you look like and my sister's a cop!" she yelled after him.

Even a cold couldn't get in the way of Kara's appetite so… _free food YAY!_ Opening the bag, Kara pulled out a large container of… _POTSTICKERS!_ Along with another large container filled with some sort of soup. Lifting the misty, yellow soup to eye level Kara couldn't deny the way the green herbs screamed flavor. She just had to admit it looked delicious. Carefully opening the container, Kara only needed one long whiff (it wouldn't usually take as long but she can barely breathe let alone smell) and she knew what it was. "Oh my god, chicken soup? Nom-nom's, time to get in my tum tum." She sang as she skipped over to the couch with the bag full of goodies, laying them out not even bothering with a plate. _I'm sick, leave me alone._ Wondering if she should push her luck and look to see if napkins were provided Kara tilted the bag for a quick look… well, she did find napkins, but also a folded piece of paper. _Probably the receipt. Oh hey, now I can see who bought me this fabulous meal. Fabulous? Since when do I use that word? Urgh I'm too tired to even care.  
_ Opening the folded paper Kara was surprised to see it wasn't a receipt, it was a note.

 _Dear Kara,  
I heard from Cat that you have fallen ill with the flu. I'm sorry to hear that. As to my word I'm giving you all the time and space you need but I know nothing cures illness like a good chicken soup and comfort food. So I'm exploiting a loop hole by not giving this to you in person, isn't delivery such a wonderful thing?  
Make sure you get plenty of rest and drink lots of liquids. I hope you get better soon._

 _Also Kara no matter what you decide, I'll always be your friend. You were there for me when I needed someone and we were mere colleges. Don't worry about how I'll take it if you don't want this ok? I'm a big strong girl who has made it through thick and thin. Just think about what you want and I'll accept it and still be there for you either way._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _CJ Grant (look I have a new last name! Now people won't take me for GRANTed ha-ha ha-ha… I'll stop writing now.)_

After groaning at how bad CJ's pun was, Kara couldn't keep the smile off her face, the blush off her cheeks and the laughter from leaving her lips as she absent mindedly ran her fingers over the signature that belonged to the woman who has been subtly stealing her heart piece by piece.

As Kara ate through her lovely meal she couldn't get CJ out of her mind. She was confused, sure. But whenever she thought about CJ she knew her cheeks would blush and a smile was on her lips. There was definitely some feelings there but how deep they went? Kara wasn't sure.

* * *

During her sleeps (still without her powers) Kara's dreams were featuring the raven woman more and more. Most nights she would wake up with the other woman's name on her lips and her own hand down her pants. From that alone Kara knew two things. She had to see CJ and she had to talk to Alex. CJ found a loop hole in her promise and so did Kara.

CJ was waiting for Kara to come to her for an answer but what if Supergirl just so happen to have some free time on her hands and duck in for a little chat? LOOP HOLE! As for the talk with Alex… well that was well over due. Kara still hasn't told her what happened with her and Atrocita. On top of that Alex is probably the only person Kara was comfortable enough to talk to about her crush on CJ, plus it might help Alex feel at ease to tell Kara what's been on her mind lately. That's what Kara was hoping for anyway.

* * *

By the end of the week Kara's powers were back, and boy had she missed them. Levitating as soon as she felt her old strength back, twirling in the air with happiness.  
That day Supergirl spent the whole day saving the world from crime with a smile full of sunshine. Everyone who were close to Supergirl guessed it was the return of her powers and that was true to a certain extent but the main cause was that Kara was going to see CJ again.  
The sun started to set and Supergirl floated through the air of National City, casually making her way to CJ's apartment. When she was close enough to see though the windows of her balcony the Kryptonian blushed a colour that could match the red of Atrocita's suit. The cause? CJ just left a room that was clearly her bathroom judging by the steam that was now escaping into the hall and also the fact that CJ was wearing only a black sports bra and a towel.  
Kara landed softly on the balcony looking anywhere but at CJ.  
 _People need privacy, I know that!  
_ Clasping her hand over her eyes, Supergirl lightly tapped on the window attempting to get CJ's attention with some sort of dignity. _Dignity? Yeah, no, that was long gone._

* * *

CJ was looking over her latest drawings. Doubt filling her head whether they were any good to make into some sort of a career. Knowing that even if they weren't good enough to sell she would keep it as a hobby as she remembered the feeling of creating something from thought and being able to put that on paper was truly rewarding. Her wondering mind interrupted by a light rapping at her window, that caused her head to snap up to the direction the sound emanated from.  
What she saw was definitely unexpected. Supergirl, the heroine of National City, standing on her balcony, hand covering her eyes her head directed away from the semi-nude ravenette, red as her cape that was currently swaying with the wind, as she lightly knocked on the window.

"Supergirl?" CJ giggled as she opened the balcony door for the hero. "Please come in." CJ giggled at the bashfulness the blond goddess showed. "You can look Supergirl, it's ok. I haven't got anything you-." CJ stopped "actually I do. Make yourself comfortable and I'll go put on some pants." CJ smiled as she jogged off to the bedroom, not that Kara saw it, still having her hand over eyes, which she dropped when she heard CJ leave. Kara let out a long breath. _I wonder what she was talking about back there…_ Kara's super hearing interrupted her thoughts as she heard the rustle of jeans, a zipper being drawn and the clinking of a belt. Again her mind betrayed her as she thought of CJ doing those things in the reverse order. Kara let out a little wince at how hard her dirty thoughts were making this.

"Ok, I'm back. Sorry about that, had I known you were coming I uh would have… you know covered up" CJ let out an embarrassed laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck in self-consciousness.  
 _Oh Rao she's so cute when she's embarrassed.  
_ "No, I'm sorry I just wanted to pop by and give you a message from Kara Danvers."  
CJ's head snapped up at her crushes name, "You know Kara?"  
"Well her working for Cat and all, it was kinda inevitable and we hang out time to time. But she wanted to say thank you so much for the food and that it was just what she needed."  
A bright smile grew on CJ's lips. "I'm happy to hear it." CJ said as she suddenly dropped her head as she walked over to sit her couch's arm-rest, concern riddled on her face. "Supergirl can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you think I could make Kara happy? I just- she deserves someone who can make all her dreams come true and I- my history is full of bad people and those people have… damaged me. I don't want Kara to have to carry that weight on her shoulders. Hell working for my mum must be hard enough without me adding to it." CJ giggled using humour to mask her obvious pain and worry. "Kara is like pure sunshine to me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made her feel anything less than that."  
The worried stricken woman started slowly rocking back and forth, her hands wrapped around herself.  
Kara's heart broke for the woman in front of her. Taking a deep breath herself the caped hero crouched down so CJ saw her not as a mighty hero but a fellow being who is no-where near perfect herself. So the fragile ravenette knew they were equal.  
"You know you deserve the same chance as everyone else CJ. No one in this universe is perfect. We all have our stories that make us who we are, whether good or bad. You have a heart of gold CJ. Not because you have money or handsome looks or muscles that even guys would be jealous of." CJ let out a giggle as she flexed her breasts up and down in a beat causing both of them to laugh. "It's because you put Kara's feelings and well being a head of your own. But you have to remember a relationship isn't about one person worshipping the other." Kara gently placed a hand on top of CJ's knee in comfort as she continued.  
"It's about working, loving together as one. There will always be ups and downs with any relationship, but if you can work through it together and take in each other's feelings and not let pride stand in the way of admitting when you're wrong and adapting to your mistakes when it's earned then you won't have to worry about what you were. Concentrate on who you can be with her and take one step at a time together."

CJ nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you Supergirl. I think I get it now." CJ said as a small smile formed on her face. "You know if the hero thing doesn't work out for you I'm pretty confident you would make a great psychologist"  
"Ha well here's hoping we don't find out." Supergirl smiled as she stood up. I should head off, I have to start my patrol.  
CJ stood quickly, "Before you go I want to give you something" jogging to her desk she grabbed some sort of paper, wrote something on it and shoved it into a large A4 envelope. Walking back she offered the envelope to Supergirl. "Don't open till you get home okay?" she said with that signature, charming CJ smile as she walked with her hero back out to the balcony.  
"Okay, got it." Kara nodded.  
"Oh and next time call yeah? I mean I know I'm easy on the eyes but at the moment this bod is on hold for someone." Kara laughed.  
"There's the CJ Kara warned me about." Both women smiled as Supergirl took off. Quickly landing on the roof of the same building, temptation to see what CJ gave her to great. Opening the envelope Kara pulled out a beautiful drawing. It was her kneeling down offering her hand to the viewer and as she turn it over the words written brought a tear to the hero's eyes.

 _"Thank you for being the hero I needed."_


	16. My Prince Charming

After her patrol Kara went straight to Alex's apartment, it was time for their talk. Alex was watching TV with her bare feet tucked under her in comfy sweats. Once she heard Kara's soft landing outside Alex's head snapped to the direction of her sister. "Kara? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" concern lased the question.  
"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine I just thought that now would be a good time to chat."

Alex took a deep breath. "Yeah, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that." Motioning Kara to come sit down next to her. "So I've been doing a lot of… I guess soul searching? These last few days and I figured out something about myself that was somewhat unexpected. It's been bugging me for a few weeks and Atrocita pulled me up about it. She got me thinking that maybe I should tell someone so I don't feel like I'm going explode from keeping it in all the time."  
Kara nodded along, "You have been touchy lately." She said matter-of-factly.  
Alex took a deep breath "Kara, I'm gay."

"Oh…wow, that's unexpected but I'm happy for you Alex." Kara said with a loving and relieved smile. Alex's smile grew as the weight off her shoulders finally released.  
"Really?" she asked insecurely, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Of course I am silly." The Kryptonian laughed as she pulled her sister in for long, sisterly hug. "I don't care who you love Alex as long as they cherish and love you the way you deserve to be loved."  
Alex squeezed her sister even harder at her words.  
"I'm so lucky to have you for a sister Kara" she said releasing her Kryptonian sister.  
"I know." She laughed as Alex smacked her on the arm.

"Oh hey, now that I told you what was bugging me, you have to tell me what happened between you and Atrocita that day she melted Red Tornado."  
Kara's face started turning red as she thought back to the kiss her and Atrocita shared. "Um…well she wanted to apologize for not getting to me before my powers blew out and then- she uh- kinda- kissed me."  
Alex froze and just blinked rapidly. "Wow I wasn't expecting that." Alex breathed out.  
"heh you, me both."  
"and what, that's it?"  
"Yeah, she walked out afterwards."  
"Well damn. What are you gonna do?"

"Well that's the other half of the story. As much as I'm attracted to Atrocita, there's someone else."  
"Oh?" Alex teased "Who?"  
Kara cleared her throat nervously "CJ."  
"CJ? As in your bosses recently adopted daughter CJ?"  
Not looking into her sister's eyes Kara answered "Uh huh. Yep. That's her."  
"Alex's eyes bulged in surprise "Wha- How did that happen?

"Well I've been developing a crush on her since the whole Leslie turned Livewire ordeal and one night she drove me home from work and I invited her up for a coffee. Coffee lead to Dancing and dancing lead to kissing then kissing lead to CJ admitting she likes me and ever since that night I can't get her off my mind Alex! She's so caring and dreamy. Every time I think of her I have a huge smile on my face."

"You going around kissing all the girls now? And yet I'm the one who just came out." Alex joked "Seems you like them butch and muscly.  
"Yeah it seems I do have a type huh?"

"So what are you going to do about Atrocita?"  
Kara took a deep breath. "Well I'm going to tell her that there's someone else and I don't want to start anything I can't commit to. Just the truth basically. That's all I can do."

Alex nodded along "Sounds like a plan."

The sound of a breaking news story on the TV took the two sisters out of there bonding moment as a video of Supergirl throwing cars and causing all kinds of mayhem appeared on screen.

"Um Kara, what have you been doing?" Alex said suspiciously.  
"Nothing! That's not me!"

The next day practically revolved around the imposter posing as Supergirl. The morning Kara was at the DEO trying to identify who and what the imposter is. After the DEO Kara spent her work hours helping Cat Grant with her new angle on the Supergirl Imposter.

That night when Kara was on patrol she encountered her imposter. After a quick battle over a dangling sky tram Kara relayed everything she could remember to both Alex and Director Henshaw and it was agreed that since Supergirl and the imposter share so many similarities that there was a big chance they would have the same weaknesses the next time the newly named Bizzaro (credited to Cat Grant) they would use a small amount Kryptonite just to temporally immobilize the imposter.

Feeling drained and stressed Kara needed something to ease her mind and she knew that it was time to give CJ her answer.  
Pulling out her phone Kara started typing a text out to CJ just to see if she was awake and home. About half way through her text she stopped. Thinking it might be better just to turn up, if she's asleep or not home then she'll try again tomorrow.  
Filled with the excitement of finally seeing CJ again Kara was could barely contain herself when she finally reached CJ's apartment door. After knocking it didn't take long for the raven haired woman to answer.

"Kara!" surprise filled the giants voice.  
"Hey, can I come in?" Kara asked, biting her lip as butterflies filled her tummy.  
"Of course, of course" CJ moved to the side, opening her home to her crush.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Uh yeah. I just, I have my answer for your I guess proposal? I don't know what I'm saying- "Kara rambled on, fiddling with her glasses. Her nerves getting the better of her as she stumbled.

CJ stepped right up to Kara and softly started rubbing up and down her arms in a calming matter. "Hey Kara, its ok. Calm down. It's just me."  
Just the feeling of CJ's hands on her arms alone made her mind ease. She knew this is what she wanted and even more of CJ.  
"I want be with you CJ. Ever since the night in my apartment I can't get you off my mind. When I'm with you I feel a safety I've never known before, and for me that's a hard feeling to achieve.  
CJ had the biggest smile on her face and then went serious "So that's a yes?" not able to hold the serious face the smile broke out again as Kara softly hit her on the arm. CJ not able to contain her happiness wrapped Kara in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around with joy. As she came to a stop Kara look her in the eyes as CJ held her up as she lent her forehead against CJ's. "I'm so fucking happy Kara." The giant said as she nuzzled her nose against Kara's then lent the small distance to her lips.

After a good few minutes of making out (CJ holding Kara up the whole time) the two eventually separated, Kara grabbing CJ's giant hand and leading her to the couch.

"After the day I've had I need a good snuggle with my BFG" Kara said in a giddy voice. Still riding the high of the new chapter she was about to start with CJ.  
"BFG? As in Roald Dahl's Big Friendly Giant?" CJ asked plonking herself next to Kara, leaning her back against the armrest.  
"You know his books?" Kara asked as she plopped down on CJ's large leather couch.  
"Of course I practically was raised on his books. There classics and a must read for any growing kid. But maybe we should change it to BHG?" Kara gave her a confused look.  
"Big Hot-ass Giant?" Kara burst out laughing.  
"Yeah definitely you." She said wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter.  
"Well since we got your pet name for me sorted" CJ dropped her voice to a very gentle tone. "What happened today? She asked as she put a reassuring hand on Kara's knee.  
Kara took a deep breath and started playing with the rolled up sleeve of CJ's tight fitted black long sleeve shirt she was wearing letting her mind wonder as she started retelling the stress Bizzaro is causing her work life. "… and even Supergirl doesn't know much about this imposter and I have nothing on her to help out. It's just exhausting at this point. I know it's a passing thing but I just hate being helpless." Kara finished, now tracing the lines of the tattoo sleeve on CJ's arm.

Her new Girlfriend leaning forward to caress the side of her face, using her thumb to rub up and down the small area it could move. "I'm sorry you feel helpless sweetie." CJ then leaned back against the armrest again "Come here, time for the snuggling to begin." She smiled. Kara crawling over to CJ and collapsing against the solid chest, resting her head where her woman's heart was.  
CJ let out a breathy laugh "You feel helpless? Imagine how I feel I have a girlfriend who feel's helpless and I'm helpless on helping her not feel helpless." A confused and thoughtful look cover CJ's face "did I get that right?"  
Kara giggled which in turn put a big smile on CJ's face. "I know what will cheer you up. How about tomorrow I take you out on our first date hmm? I'll pick you up from work and from there I'll take you to a fancy-ass restaurant we dine have some fancy wine and then we can go for a nice walk while we eat ice cream. How does that sound?"  
Kara lifted her head a gazed into the sweet loving eyes of her newly named girlfriend, leaning forward to give her a sweet kiss on those addicting lips of hers only separating to say "Sounds like I found my prince charming."


	17. I'll Call You

**Hey everyone, I'm happy to report that my mental health is on the mend and I've had a breakthrough so you know what that means- quicker updates YAY. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and a quick shout out to ThoraGoddessofthunder for all of the reviews they made me smile and inspired me to write this chapter. God bless everyone and I hope you enjoy.**

Kara was finishing work for the day. Tiding her desk up she was about to go see if Cat needed anything before she left for the day. CJ said that she'll text Kara what time to be ready by for their date, but so far- nothing.

Entering Cat's office Kara released a sigh "Anything you need before I leave for the day Ms. Grant?"

Cat looked up from her laptop screen when she heard Kara's voice. "Ah Kira just the person I wanted to see" the CEO said with a uncharacteristic smile on her face as she gestured for Kara to take a seat on the couch as Cat sat gracefully next to her.

"So CJ told me that you two are going to start dating, that's big news!" Cat started, a weird cheery voice coating every word. It was actually starting to freak Kara out a bit. But Cat's face fell into one of sorrow, releasing a sad sigh to go along with it.  
"Look Kara, you just need to know, CJ has been through a lot. As big and tough she may be and acts she's very… how should I put this? Emotional- I guess and very protective. She never had a stable family before I found her." Cat explains as she looks off into her memory. Remembering the fragile teenager CJ was, once she finally cut through the rebel uncooperative exterior.  
"She has a history as a victim of abuse and because of it she's lost a lot. So anything she cares about she holds onto and protects with her life. She's afraid of loss and after she tells you her story you'll see why. I guess I'm just trying to say if you feel like she is getting a little too protective you just need to voice that to her. She won't know she's doing wrong if she doesn't know, and if you feel like you can't talk to her you come to me, ok?" Cat finishes with a genuine smile.  
"You are going to be so good for her Kara, I know you are. Nothing might not have started yet but I know both of you in and out, and I can see you two are a match. Not to put any pressure on you. If it doesn't work out it doesn't work out and don't worry I won't let this affect work. Although I might have to start getting my own coffee from now on, I know CJ likes to sleep in with her dates." Cat winked, getting off the couch as CJ walks into the office.

"CJ!" Kara's eyes lit up at the sight of her BHG.  
CJ produces a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. "Hey Kara. These are for you." Giving Kara a kiss on the cheek as she hands her the flowers.  
"CJ" Kara cooed "They're beautiful. I'm sorry I'm not better dressed I thought you were going to text me."  
"Yeah I was but I wanted to surprise you and pick you up from work. If that's ok." CJ expressed with a shy look, worried she over stepped the mark.  
"Of course that's ok. I'm just not dressed up for a restaurant that's all. Whereas you…" Kara indicated to CJ's outfit, only now taking in the olive slim fit men's button up that was covered with a men's black suit jacket finished with faded regular fitted grey jeans and converse. "Good -you, you look great." Having to take a breath of air as her cheeks flushed.

Cat rolled her eyes "Oh please Kira, you could wear a garbage bag and make it look like a designer label."

"I agree with mum. One hundred percent. Hi by the way Ma."

"Hello Sweetheart. Now you two get out of here. CJ serenade her like a gentleman and tell me all about it tomorrow, the PG version preferably. Now go on! I have work to do." The CEO said her goodbyes as she shooed the two women out of her office.

Looking at the closed doors they were just kicked out of CJ then turned to Kara "Well at least we have her blessing!" the tall woman said in a laugh.

* * *

CJ led Kara to her car, opening the door for the blond. Just before Kara hopped in she softly took CJ's chin and pulled her to her own lips. Time felt frozen the moment their lips touched. Kara almost let out a moan as CJ's delicate lips encased her own. The cold night air fading away the longer they kissed, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. It was agonizing for Kara to pull away but they were in public and as hot as it would be just to let CJ rip her clothes off and fuck her against the mustang it would be highly looked down upon. Kara slowly pulled away, CJ's still frozen in place still processing the amazing kiss, Kara caressed her cheek and whispered into CJ's lips "that's how I wanted to say hello."  
"Fuck Kara. You're gonna have to warn me next time you kiss me like that. I'm supposed to be hot a flustered after the date not before." Kara just laughed and beamed her sunshine smile as she got in the car.

CJ ran her hands through her hair as she walked around the car in an attempt to calm her body down. _Good thing I wore my restricting boxer briefs tonight. The date hasn't even started yet and she already has me popping a boner. FUCK!_

Once inside CJ rubbed her hands together like she was trying to get the warmth back into them, turned to Kara with a smile. "You ready?" Kara had a matching smile on her face.  
"Of course".

The car ride was filled with comfortable conversations of the two women getting to know each other. The conversation came to a close when Kara saw they were approaching hundreds bright lights. The closer they got the brighter the lights shone, realizing what it was Kara's smile grew so big her cheeks started to hurt. "Oh my god. It's a fair! I thought we were going to a restaurant."  
"We were but I thought…" CJ pulled up into a spot and shut the car off, turning to face Kara before she continued.  
"We could go to a stuffy nosed restaurant any old time, they aren't going anywhere. Plus I wanted you to have fun. Having dinner at a restaurant isn't memorable my goal is for you to remember this for years to come and have that same smile you got on right now when you think back to this night."

Tears were starting to well up in Kara's eyes. Consumed with emotion Kara grabbed CJ by the collar and pulled her to her lips for the second time tonight. This kiss was different from the first. Having the car for cover Kara took her time to explore the taste that was purely CJ. Her lips she already knew and loved but she wanted to go deeper, gently nudging her tongue against the lip she already captured within her own mouth she ran it along the soft smooth lip multiple times till CJ granted her access. This time Kara _did_ let out a moan and in response CJ whimpered with lust and affection. As their lips parted, Kara gave CJ's bottom lip one last long, slow lick filled with Lust, passion and want.

With CJ's face in her hands she gazed into the deep brown eyes. "How are you real?"

"Kaarrraaaa" CJ whined. Taking hold of Kara's wrists then buried her head into them. "You're getting me all hot and flustered to the point where I just want to take you home and ravish you till the sun comes up.  
Kara just giggled and rested her head on the top of CJ's. Feeling CJ take deep, calming breaths once again. After a minute she kissed the short hair of CJ's head "Come on we're here now. Let's make the most of it then we might get to the ravishing later." Kara suggested as she quickly got out of the car, excitement running through her veins.

Once CJ came up to her she offered her hand to Kara with a soft smile. "Let's go have some fun." She said as she pulled Kara along.

* * *

It was around eleven at night where Kara and CJ walked through a lit up park, ice cream in hand. "So what was it like living under the same roof as Cat?" Kara asked after which she took in spoonful of ice cream.  
"At first tough. I didn't know her angle and that scared me, not that I would admit it. Back then if I didn't feel safe I would act out, so there was a lot of attitude given from my end, but Cat was amazing. Not once did she lose it with me, which is I think at the time what I wanted her to do. Coming from a background of abuse I guess I convinced myself that each and every adult was bad and just had it in for me. I guess I wanted her to prove me right so I had a reason to go back to the life I knew on the streets where all rules were off. You look out for you and only you. But instead she sent me to a psychologist, the best in the business. He told me to just refer to him as Dr. Know-it-all when I talk about him" CJ giggled a small smile on her face as she reminisced.  
"When I first met him I was expecting all this mental talk, tools, techniques to a calmer you- kinda thing but instead he just talked to me. He didn't use any fancy terms on me and he even told me stories about him sometimes that were relevant to my topic. For the first time in my life I felt like I was being heard, that I had control over my life, no one else. I remember the second session we talked about why I was giving Cat such a hard time and I remember I barely spoke that session because I realized that this woman was generally wanted to help me. I was so prideful I expected her to just ditch me at the first sign of struggle, so when the session was over I walked out and a small part of me expect there to be no one waiting for me. That she ran off while she had the chance. But she was there reading ironically a CatCo magazine. She always came back for me. When I saw her there I remember I just ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could as I just fell apart in her arms. Cat didn't judge me or say anything she just held me and wiped my eyes when I finally calmed down. I think it was that day she officially became my mum. I didn't need the government stamp of approval to tell me that or her last name." Both CJ and Kara found themselves wiping their tears away, CJ for the memory of the feeling of finding a place and person she could rely on and not have to fear, and for Kara the pride in CJ's voice as she talked about Cat.  
Kara could almost hear Cat's words from before come back to her 'anything _she cares about she holds onto and protects with her life.'_ Now Kara could see it. For sure CJ would protect Cat with her life. Now Kara kind of wanted to be a part of that too.

As Kara was going to reply she felt a harsh pull under her arms, then racing wind against her face as she heard CJ in the distance scream in distress "KARA!"

Kara looked up to see Bizzaro holding her, flying her somewhere she didn't know. When they were far enough away Bizzaro dropped Kara to the ground and advanced towards her with a predatory stride. Once Kara was able to get to her feat the two started circling "Please, you're making a mistake." Bizzaro stopped and watched for a second, observing Kara. Kara instantly recognized the glow of her heat vision in Bizzaro's eyes as they fired at each other Heat against Ice. Bizzaro's beam forced Kara to her knees, being caught off guard, knowing Bizzaro came after Kara not Supergirl disturbed Kara to the point it was affecting her fighting.

Bizzaro's beam was only inches from Kara's face, drastically losing the fight Kara was relieved when Bizzaro pulled back, cutting off her Freeze beam. Struggling to gain her footing Kara begged for the impostor to stop. "Please, please you don't want to do this." This only caused Bizzaro to start a hand to hand fight with Kara the two matched in strength and speed the fight was bound to go on forever Alex stepping in along with Kryptonite artillery was the end point for Bizzaro as the kryptonite laced bullets penetrated her skin she fell limp everyone relaxing for the split second she was down, till she groggily got up her skin turning a sickly purple, with black vein-like cracks forming all over. The young looking girl gritted her teeth growling at Kara and Alex who stood behind. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed before flying off into the dark sky.

Kara breathed heavily as she fell to her knees, the kryptonite weaponry starting to get to her. Alex, about to ask if she was ok heard the loud rev of an engine, turning her way in the direction it came from. Kara barely having the strength to move realized it was CJ's mustang and as quickly as she could stumbled to where her glasses lay in the dirt, getting to them just as CJ pulled up.

CJ raced straight to Kara, not even noticing the big black truck with a turret on top. In her eyes Kara was all that mattered. "Kara" she breathed as she wrapped her in a tight hug. She pulled back and started checking Kara for injuries "Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?"

With the kryptonite still close by Kara was barely standing as she swayed side to side. Alex took pity on CJ, she was trying to help but unbeknownst to her she was making things worse. Approaching the couple Alex gently put her hand on CJ's shoulder grabbing her attention. Alex put on a friendly smile and in a calm, soft voice spoke to CJ as to not alarm her in any way.  
"Hey CJ, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Kara's sister, Alex. We met at Catco."

"Oh right, Alex. FBI right?"

"Yeah, we just have to take Kara to the hospital, get her checked out then down to the station for a witness statement. Unfortunately I can't let you come along so you're better off going home. But I promise I'll let Kara call you the first chance she gets."

The face that CJ pulled almost made Alex want to hug her and make it better. The face of someone's puppy being kicked now they want to hold it and rock it back and forth as they both cry it out while promising to never let anyone touch them again. "Ok I get it. I'll go." Both Alex and Kara knew by keeping her answers short, she was holding back from falling apart.

CJ moved so Alex could take hold of Kara as she guided her to a medical unit waiting. Kara looked back as CJ walked back to her car, her head bowed in shame that she couldn't help or do more. Still groggy she slipped out of Alex's arms and stumbled towards CJ. "CJ wait."  
CJ turned and as soon as her eyes saw Kara approaching her she ran as fast as she could to help her. "Kara what are you doing? You're hurt."  
Instinct kicked in for Kara as she nuzzled into CJ's chest while the raven haired giant held her. "Thank you for today, and for opening up to me. I-I know it's not easy to tell people ab-about your past but I really loved tonight." While Kara was reveling in the warmth on CJ's muscular build she started hearing little sniffles, she quickly realized that CJ was crying as she held the Kryptonian even tighter.

Alex didn't have the heart to break them up so she let them have a few minutes.

The couple just held each other. The big Bear of a woman brought to tears by the sweet woman who held her heart. Wiping a stray tear Alex, against her wishes approached once more. "I'm sorry you two but we have to get going Kara."

"Argh it's ok" CJ nasally said tilting her head to the sky as she tries to take a breath of calm, clean air. "I'll be ok. Thank you Alex, I know she's safe with you." CJ released Kara from her protective grasp as the giant straightened up Kara was still clinging on to her shirt pulling on it so CJ leant down for one last kiss.

This kiss was so delicate to Kara, CJ's lips were like butterfly wings against her lips, the BHG scared of breaking hurting Kara if she got to invested in the kiss. As they parted Kara kept CJ close to gaze into those dark Brown jewels as she whispered to her "I promise I'll call you as soon as I can" Kara then reached up and pulled CJ's head down to kiss her forehead and finally let go, stumbling back as Alex met her half way wrapping a blanket around her and giving CJ a 'thank you' nod.

CJ this time stood on the spot and watched till the medical unit was driving off safely into the distance.


End file.
